El Amor y sus Etapas
by SophyHei
Summary: Todas las relaciones amorosas pasan por una serie de etapas, y tienen sus cosas buenas y malas, aún así podemos continuar con la persona amada, porque la aceptamos como es. Capítulo VII: Amor Real ¡Arriba!
1. Prólogo

Y aquí voy con un fic nuevo. Mientras reorganizo el otro fic (que no lo abandonaré, de hecho seguiré publicando semanalmente), voy empezando con este. Cabe mencionar que sacaré bastantes cositas del libro de Erick Fromm, "El Arte de Amar", y también de otras investigaciones, la parte que concierne al amor de pareja, el cual conlleva una serie de etapas, que obviamente nuestros queridos protagonistas tuvieron que pasar. Este es un fic más maduro y profundo. También diré que las fases no irán de una forma ordenada, así que iremos pasándonos etapas, volviendo, en fin.

Me encanta ver como Ranma y Akane van evolucionando como pareja en el manga, y me gustaría poder probar su evolución más allá de lo que Rumiko dibujó. Es posible también que los personajes estén un poquito OoC, puesto que ya mayorcitos no van a actuar como que tuvieran 16. Obviamente no todo será color de rosa. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen sólo a Rumiko Takahashi y a nadie más.

* * *

_¿Es el amor un arte? _

_En tal caso requiere conocimiento y esfuerzo._

_¿O es el amor una sensación placentera, cuya experiencia es una cuestión de azar, algo con lo que uno "tropieza" si tiene suerte?..._

_...sin embargo casi nadie piensa que hay algo que aprender acerca del amor._

_(Erick Fromm)_

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Por Monikawaii_

Los años habían pasado tan rápido, que no se había dado cuenta. La última vez que se vio al espejo tenía ya casi sesenta años, las arrugas que surcaban su rostro, aquellas que daban cuenta de su vida, significaban felicidad y enojo; se habían asentado más en la parte de la sonrisa y a los costados de los ojos como patas de gallo. Había conservado su cabello corto, aún tenía sus reflejos azulados, que ella se encargaba de mantener.

Se encontraba sentada frente al río, ahora se podían observar unas pequeñas bancas de color café. Se le había hecho rutina sentarse ahí cuando estaba enfadada, específicamente cuando estaba enojada con él. Era una costumbre que había adquirido desde que se casaron. Ella venía aquí, él la seguía, después de haber notado que tuvo la culpa, y si no, entonces ella regresaba sola, tranquila y luego se reconciliaban. Pero en esos momentos que eran sólo para ella, rememoraba todo su pasado con él y sin él, y todavía pensaba en ese amor complicado que nació un día, crecía, luego se desvanecía, y después volvía a nacer de nuevo.

Dicen que el amor es un estado evolucionado del primitivo instinto de supervivencia, que mantiene a los seres humanos unidos ante las amenazas y facilita la continuación de la especie mediante la reproducción. Contiene una diversidad de usos y significados, la complejidad de los sentimientos que abarca hacen que el amor sea especialmente difícil de definir de un modo consistente. El amor es el significado ultimado de todo lo que nos rodea. No es un simple sentimiento, es la verdad, es la alegría que está en el origen de toda creación.

Hay diferentes tipos de amor, y cabe decir, que ellos experimentaron todos ellos, con sus etapas incluidas.

Una hora pasó, ella aún continuaba esperándolo. Muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

–Akane –escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, en aquel rostro masculino que ya no emanaba más juventud, pero sí felicidad.

–Y ahora que vas a decirme –

–Pues tengo otro pequeño recuerdo que te gustará–

–Conste que tendrás que recordar fecha, hora, minutos y segundos exactos para que pueda perdonarte –Akane le afirmó en un tono sarcástico.

Hace años habían tenido una idea para reconciliarse, cada vez que peleaban fuertemente, y como a ambos se les dificultaba el pedir perdón, entonces cada uno debía traer a la luz algún recuerdo agradable. Y así también, no olvidarse de las cosas buenas que pasaron, ya que la mente del ser humano funciona de manera contraria, pues uno siempre tiende a acordarse de lo malo, lo feo y lo desagradable, pero así, terminan por acabarse las relaciones.

–Ay mi Akane, lo intentaré–

–Y dime, ¿qué recordaste esta vez? –

Ranma sonrió.

–Recordé la segunda vez que nos casamos–

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

Este es mi pequeño prólogo, actualizaré pronto. ¡Comenten!


	2. Capítulo I: Amor Pasional

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_"La pasión saludable no implica perder la conciencia"_

_Walter Riso  
_

* * *

**El Amor y sus Etapas**

**Capítulo I: Amor Pasional**

_Por Monikawaii_

* * *

_El amor pasional es el que está caracterizado por la pasión y la intimidad.__ Es un estado de intenso deseo de unión con el otro, como expresión de deseos y necesidades, de unión con una única otra persona._

* * *

Akane miraba a su esposo tirado en su cama con la cara de imbécil agotado, después de una larga noche de pasión. Estaba contenta, otra vez su relación estaba viento en popa, como las primeras veces que comenzaron a experimentar, estaban en esa etapa llena de pasión pero con nuevos descubrimientos, era realmente maravilloso.

Ya había pasado un tiempo después de su separación, ahora que habían vuelto a juntarse trataban de revivir cada momento especial juntos, era como volver a enamorarse. Esperaba no tener que separarse de él nunca más. Ambos ya eran adultos, tenían veinticinco años.

* * *

Hace algún tiempo había creído que los problemas no los afectarían más, ni las prometidas, ni sus pretendientes, ni los enemigos, ni nada. Pero ese bendito día, Akane sintió que su amor se acabó. No se lo pudo imaginar, _¿Ranma? ¿Hacer algo así?, ¿ocultarle algo como eso?_ sinceramente no podía creérselo, esto no se lo podía perdonar.

–_ ¡Tu también fuiste culpable, eres tan boba que no te diste cuenta que Ryoga era P-chan, incluso llegué a pensar que estabas engañándome, al dormir con ese cerdo! –_lo había dicho sin ni siquiera pensarlo, soltó esa frase que fue la detonante.

– _¡Te das cuenta como te estás refiriendo a mi! ¡Quién te crees que soy! ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así!_

– _¡Pues lo que escuchaste!_

_Así fue, no confiaba en ella. Ni siquiera pudo llorar, si ella lo hubiera hecho, él quizá se daría cuenta del peso de sus palabras, pero no lo hizo. Y él no lo notó._

Después de haberse enterado de ese asunto y de la frase que consideró tan hiriente, las peleas entre ellos se hicieron insoportables. Ella, que siempre le perdonó todo, sus insultos, los besos con sus prometidas, las luchas en las que era metida sin su consentimiento. No podía con esto, su confianza había sido deshecha en un dos por tres.

Aún cuando había perdonado a Ryoga, y él estaba felizmente casado, no podía disculparle a su gran amor. Se volvió rencorosa, y a cada momento y oportunidad se encargaba de encarárselo con palabras ofensivas. Estaba al límite de lo que podía soportar, se sentía engañada por el hombre que amaba, y dudó del amor que él le tenía. Se preguntaba por qué él había permitido que durmiera con otro, que se desvistiera en frente de otro, que acariciara a otro, que besara a otro.

Y todo por un estúpido honor y una promesa con Ryoga que no rompería. Si pues, para ella estaba más que claro, Ryoga era más importante para él que ella.

Su amor no era tan grande, como ella se imaginó, quizás, él no la amaba tanto como ella lo hacía con él, por eso permitió todo eso.

Sin embargo, su mente no llegaba a recordar cuantas veces él se había molestado, encelado y no había permitido que durmiera con ella, desde el principio. Esos recuerdos se negaban a salir, y muchas inseguridades azotaban su cabeza con mucha intensidad y frecuencia. Pensaba que estaba volviéndose loca.

A ese problema se le sumó un viaje que Ranma tuvo que realizar como parte de su trabajo, el cual demoró más de la cuenta, debía irse sólo durante una semana, pero no llegó sino hasta un mes después. Él no había querido volver aún, así que después de cumplir con sus obligaciones, se fue a un viaje de meditación, pensó que era la mejor manera, sin verlo tal vez ella reconsideraría las cosas, lo extrañaría y lo perdonaría. Que equivocado que estaba.

Ella no había considerado nada, lo vio en una foto en los periódicos con una artista marcial que había conocido en el torneo. Una chica de cabellos cortos como ella, castaña, bonita, de ojos grandes y verduzcos. En la fotografía se abrazaban, ambos ganaron el campeonato. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Para él sólo había sido cuestión de compromiso habérsela tomado, aún cuando ella le habló y le coqueteó. Ranma era fiel a Akane. Pero al volver, su esposa no tuvo ningún reparo a reclamarle ni echarlo del departamento en el que vivían, volvió en varias ocasiones, pero era en vano.

Pequeñas cosas se convertían en interminables discusiones. Hasta el mismo hecho de hacer una cama, provocaba una. Ranma dejó de pensar que eran las hormonas de Akane que le jugaban una mala pasada, esto se estaba volviendo grave, ya no era la misma de antes, su carácter cambió.

Un día se cansó, tomó la decisión con seguridad. Lo pensó demasiado, pero si ella había cambiado tanto, y no podría perdonarlo, entonces como podrían seguir juntos. Aún cuando ya tenían cuatro años de casados, se separaron.

Iniciaron los trámites de divorcio rápidamente, ella ya no quería permanecer a su lado. Esa inseguridad de no sentirse amada la hizo cambiar, si tan sólo le hubiera preguntado.

Para él era lo mismo, y tampoco le preguntó. Ese dolor había quedado profundamente grabado en sus corazones. La depresión, la angustia y la pena predominaban en sus vidas. Sentían que se necesitaban, pero ya no podían hacer nada. Sus familias les rogaron para que no lo hicieran, pero no había marcha atrás.

* * *

Se evitaban siempre que podían, pero ya que tenían que llevar el dojo juntos, separarse era aún más difícil. Se pusieron horarios distintos para no verse. Él enseñaba en las mañanas a chicos jóvenes y ella en las tardes a los niños. Después de un año de su divorcio, la situación iba bastante bien y las ganancias estaban por los cielos. Tuvieron que abrir más grupos, y allí se volvieron a encontrar.

Al principio sólo eran pequeños saludos, acompañados de una venia. Las pocas veces que se miraban a los ojos se notaba siempre dejos de tristeza y nostalgia. Así que intentaban evitar ver a los ojos del otro. Se hablaban poco, lo necesario para evitar ciertos compromisos.

Poco a poco se iban reencontrando, comenzaron a limpiar y ordenar el dojo juntos, luego él se iba a la casa de su madre y ella al departamento que una vez había compartido con él.

Ella comenzaba a extrañarlo, todo por lo que habían pasado no había sido en vano. Esas sensaciones llenas de tristeza se apoderaban de su corazón al verlo.

Por otra parte, él la extrañaba de igual forma, aún no terminaba de comprender su separación, ni los hechos que hicieron que se convirtieran en sólo colegas de trabajo. La amaba, a pesar de todo, de la distancia y la no distancia, quería tenerla entre sus brazos, quería acurrucarse junto a ella; esas cosas eran difíciles de reconocer en el pasado, pero ahora no, ya era un hombre maduro. Podría encargarse de sus sentimientos más fácilmente.

* * *

_Perdonar es olvidar todo lo que me hiciste_.

Esa frase la vio en un anuncio en televisión. No supo cómo pero le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Perdonar, esa palabra de ocho letras, con un dual significado, no pudo hacerlo, ¿por qué? Se preguntó. ¿Acaso él no había estado con ella en los momentos más duros, no la defendió, no estaba celoso? ¿No estaban siempre juntos? Así era, ¿en qué momento ella se volvió una idiota rencorosa? ¿Qué pasaba con su cerebro?

Y otro asunto llegó a su mente, el problema se hizo muy grande porque no hablaron las cosas, ni de sus sentimientos, ni de sus preocupaciones, nada. La falta de comunicación, ese fue el origen de su conflicto. Ella nunca le dijo a él como se sentía ante el problema con Ryoga, él tampoco pudo adivinar lo que su esposa en ese momento pensaba y sentía. Se habían olvidado de hablar.

* * *

Ese día en el dojo, después de dar clases, Akane lloró como si el mundo fuera acabarse en ese instante. Lo había dejado marchar y fue solamente su responsabilidad.

Ranma no se había percatado que ella se encontraba en el dojo. Al asomarse la vio, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Entró, ella lo miró. No sabía si debía acercarse o no, no tenía claro que era lo que debía hacer. Era posible que todavía Akane tuviera esa coraza que los separó. Al final no le importó y se acercó. Tocó su hombro con su mano grande y varonil.

–Todo estará bien –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Eso fue suficiente, las palabras nunca habían salido tan bien como ahora.

* * *

Esa noche hablaron como nunca lo hicieron.

Y lo hicieron como la primera vez, torpe, rápidamente pero si, con mucho sentimiento. Porque otras cosas no importan cuando hay amor de por medio.

Se encontraban cada noche, para estar juntos en la intimidad, aprovechando todo el tiempo perdido, experimentando nuevas cosas y momentos, pero ahora se daban más tiempo para hablar. Esa pasión que los caracterizó desde el inicio, es la que los volvía a unir.

Y surgían de nuevo esos sentimientos incontrolables hacia la persona deseada, esa ansiedad que llegaba con la ausencia, y ese apremiante deseo sexual. Pues siempre habían tenido una química para ello. Se esperaban, querían seguir viéndose, y así, volvieron a estar juntos.

* * *

Akane abrazó a su compañero.

–Hagamos esto más seguido.

–Claro, con mucho gusto.

–Pervertido

–Tu lo dijiste primero, así que tu eres la pervertida número uno.

Vivir con la persona amada es la versión idílica del amor, llegar a ese estado de armonía hace que trascienda a un nivel más profundo. Porque el amor puede inspirar el deseo de la unión sexual.

–Bobo –sonrió.

Desde ese momento, sabía que no iban a cambiar nada, tampoco necesitaban hacerlo, ella lo aceptó desde el primer momento, con todo lo que llegó, fue una de sus mayores proezas, lo mismo para él. Ambos, seres imperfectos, estarían juntos si aprendían a sobrellevar todos los problemas que llegan con una relación. Así lo habían hecho, así, lo harían.

Dos meses después, volvieron a casarse.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**: Me querrán matar por lo que hice con Akane, pero era necesario crear un problema que realmente los hiciera separarse (para ellos es muy difícil hacerlo), pensé en eso porque creo que a Akane le sería difícil perdonarlo cuando se entere de la verdad. ¿O ustedes lo perdonarían tan fácilmente? Jejeje. Y más aún enterarse después de tantos años y cuando el muchacho sigue siendo P-chan.

Bien, en ocasiones los capítulos parecerán autoconclusivos, pero no será así. Puesto que para llegar a las diferentes etapas han tenido que pasar por diferentes circunstancias, que tengo pensado crearles. Pienso hacerlo en desorden, es que mi cabeza no piensa tan ordenadamnete. Otra vez volveremos a esta etapa en otro momento de su relación. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, comenten. No se pierdan el siguiente: Atracción.


	3. Capítulo II: Atracción Parte 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

_Cada sentimiento tuyo lo guardo en mi corazón._  
_Cada sonrisa la guardo en mi mente._  
_Cada momento a tu lado, lo atesoraré por siempre._

_Eric I. Franicevich_

* * *

**Capítulo II: Atracción.**

**Parte 1**

Por Monikawaii

Akane se preparaba para casarse por segunda vez, esta vez lo haría bien, quería una ceremonia, no muy grande pero sí bonita. La vez pasada no sucedió como deseaba.

Las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado tanto desde su primer matrimonio, el cual no fue todo flores, de hecho habían pasado tantas cosas que eran difíciles de olvidar y perdonar. Pero no había nada de qué arrepentirse, él era el hombre de su vida, el único. Por eso estaba, una vez más, casándose con él en este momento. Muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, cosas buenas y malas. Un momento en especial llegó a su cerebro, que la hizo inmensamente feliz: su primer beso.

* * *

La ley de la atracción había funcionado para ellos desde el primer momento que se vieron. Él notó, en su torpeza, que ella era una chica amable, la única que lo trató con amabilidad desde que tenía recuerdo. Y la vio como un hombre ve a una mujer, fue sin intención, tampoco entendía la razón, sólo que se sintió atraído por ella y su agradable sonrisa, aquella que le inspiraba paz y tranquilidad. Aunque después del primer encuentro las cosas se complicaran.

Ya había pasado un tiempo después de ese incidente, dos años para ser exactos, en el que se vieron en todo su esplendor. A pesar de que las cosas seguían siendo difíciles, ellos se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, pero con un sentimiento implícito que, una gran parte del tiempo, se encontraba oculto.

Se acercaba el Tanabata. Akane estuvo esperando que llegara ese día durante mucho tiempo atrás, se había enterado por medio de un folleto, que en el barrio vecino de Nakano se realizaría el festival especial por el día de los enamorados, con muchos fuegos artificiales y comida, pero lo más atrayente era que iba a ser muy grande, por lo que podría perderse más fácilmente y así esquivar a quienes los estuvieran siguiendo para molestarlos. Deseaba pasar ese día con él.

Se sentía nerviosa, no sabía como lo invitaría, las palabras no le saldrían tan fácilmente, pero debía hacerlo. Estaba casi segura que él aceptaría, las cosas entre ellos ya no eran como antes, ese miedo al rechazo que los caracterizaba, se iba desvaneciendo con el tiempo. Jusenkyo los había marcado. Ahora se podían ver más muestras de afecto entre ellos, tanto, que en ocasiones regresaban de la escuela tomados de las manos.

La primera vez ella tomó la iniciativa, pensando en el día que regresaron de Ryugenzawa, después de la confusión con ese muchacho Shinnosuke. Y él no la rechazó, ese día fue el punto clave.

No sucedía a diario, pero sí de vez en cuando. Unas veces ella empezaba y otras veces él. No decían nada, era mejor así; y sus manos terminaban el trayecto totalmente mojadas por el sudor, y aunque cada vez que lo hacían se podía presenciar ligeros rasgos de nerviosismo y timidez, no importaba. Era su momento. Un momento que compartían sólo los dos, como cómplices. Era la ley de la atracción adaptada para ambos.

Se lo diría ahora, antes de llegar a la escuela. Akane se aseguró de despertar a su prometido más temprano con la excusa de ir a correr con él, quien aceptó a regañadientes.

Salieron desde casa hacia la escuela más temprano de lo acostumbrado.

– Oye…Ranma…

Se pudo ver un tremendo bostezo saliendo de la boca del muchacho.

– ¿Qwe pawsa Akwane?

Sacó el folleto del festival, un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

– Bueno es que yo…tengo…esto. Y…quería saber si tu…bueno

Ranma no comprendía lo que la chica trataba de decirle. Se percató del folleto que Akane tenía en sus manos. Él había recibido uno el día anterior mientras fue a comprar unos encargos para Kasumi. No lograba recordar que decía.

Una bicicleta cayó encima de él.

– ¡Airen! ¿Qué hacer ahí abajo!

– ¡Eso es lo que me pregunto!

– ¡Ay!, seguro la chinita viene a fastidiar –la peliazul dijo bastante molesta

– Shampoo no venir a hablar contigo Akane, no ponerte celosa –y abrazó a Ranma

– Mi amor, Shampoo venir a invitarte, dentro de tres días ser algo importante para nosotros.

– Ah, ¿si?... oye Shampoo, suéltame –estaba incómodo

– ¿Si? ¿Y qué se supone que es dentro de tres días? –Akane lucía furiosa. Su prometido no hacia nada por quitársela de encima.

La amazona miró a Akane sonriendo.

– Akane con lo violenta que ser, no percatarse de que siete de julio ser día de los enamorados –sacó un micrófono

– ¡Es el día que Ranma y Shampoo consumar su amor!

– ¡Qué!

– No Akane, no se de qué diablos está hablando –Ranma trató de defenderse.

– Shampoo invitar airen a pasar la velada de festival en Nakano.

– ¿Nakano?

– ¡Cómo que en Nakano! –gritó Akane.

No era posible, ¿por qué a Shampoo se le ocurrió lo mismo que a ella? Sintió unos brazos fuertes detrás de ella.

– ¡Oh Akane Tendo, vendrás conmigo al festival de Nakano, dentro de tres días Altair y Vega (1) se unirán, el río fluirá y nuestro amor florecerá…–Kuno había llegado.

Una patada lo mandó hacia los cielos.

– ¡Qué se ha creído ese pervertido! –Ranma había intervenido.

Él ya no podía evitar esconder los celos que tenía, cada vez que alguien tocaba a su prometida.

– ¡Y tu qué! ¡Así que pensabas ir con Shampoo! ¿verdad? –Akane le reclamó furiosa

– Claro que mi Ranma ir con Shampoo, él prometerlo.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No seas boba!

– ¡No te creo! ¡Eres un idiota!

Ambos estaban ignorando a la chica de cabellos lilas.

– ¡Claro pues! ¡Decidiste ir con Shampoo antes de que yo te invitara!

– ¡Y tu cuando me invitaste!

Ranma se dio cuenta, su prometida aún tenía ese papel es sus manos, Shampoo también se percató. Ya recordaba, era un folleto del festival de Tanabata que iba a realizarse en Nakano, lo que trataba de decirle antes de que la amazona apareciera, era eso. Días antes también lo intentó, pero no pudo, la vio tartamudear y luego cambiar de tema rápidamente en tres ocasiones.

– Oigan…

Shampoo cansada de que la ignoraran, abrazó al chico de la trenza con mucho más fuerza.

– Akane ya no poder invitar a airen porque él ir con Shampoo.

– ¡Y quién dijo que yo lo invitaría!

– ¿Ah, si? ¡Pues yo tampoco quisiera tener una cita con una niña marimacho y fea!

– Jajaja, ¿ves Akane? ¿Por qué mejor no botar ese folleto que tener en manos?

La amazona se burló, luego se acercó peligrosamente a él y lo besó en la comisura de los labios. Ocurrió tan rápido que lo único que el muchacho pudo hacer es girar un poco su rostro.

Akane no cabía en su furia y en su tristeza. No lo creía, Shampoo no había hecho eso, no de nuevo. Una vez más había tenido que robarle un beso a su prometido.

Lo mandó a volar hacia el norte y a la amazona hacia el sur.

* * *

Ranma regresó una hora después a clases, furioso con Akane. Aunque su acostumbrada bocaza había tenido que hablar por él, de nuevo.

_¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar tan violentamente?_ Shampoo tenía siempre que arruinarlo todo. Lo había besado una vez más y en frente de ella. Justo cuando Akane quería tener una cita con él, el día de Tanabata. Y él quería ir con ella.

Pero le había dicho fea marimacho. Al final, siempre terminaba diciéndole cosas que no eran ciertas. A pesar de que ella no lo escuchaba y se anticipaba a cosas que él no había hecho. Igual acababa hiriéndola.

Antes de que Akane lo golpeara, vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Su cabello corto se movía y la forma de su rostro cambió. Y aún así lucía hermosa. Le gustaba enojada, contenta, triste, seria, celosa. En todas sus emociones era bella, incluso más que Shampoo y Ukyo. Se sentía atraído hacia ella. Por qué diablos no podía demostrárselo en frente de sus autoproclamadas prometidas. Peleaban porque él también era un cobarde por no dejar las cosas en claro.

* * *

Akane no le dirigió la palabra en toda la tarde, regresaron juntos, pero le pareció que él tampoco tenía intenciones de disculparse.

Se puso su gi para ir a entrenar, deseaba descargar algo de su ira contenida.

– Idiota, idiota… ¡Idiota! –golpeaba el muñeco de paja que llevaba una trenza igual que Ranma.

El muchacho hace un rato que la observaba, le atraía verla molesta entrenando con ese gi. De hecho, esa era la forma de Akane que le agradaba más, no mintió cuando le dijo que el traje en el que se veía mejor era con ese, esa vez que fue prometido de Nabiki. Por eso disfrutaba de hacerla enojar, para verla así, con el ceño fruncido y gritándole. No es que fuera masoquista, sólo que ninguna otra chica era como ella.

De pronto ella paró, agachó la cabeza y encerró su mano en un puño.

– Idiota…–dijo casi en un susurro.

_¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Estaba triste? ¿Iba a llorar?_

Pero ella seguía furiosa con él.

_¿Y si le pidiera perdón?_

No, eso no. Ella también lo había golpeado, pero…

– ¡Qué crees que haces! –el grito de Akane lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Le dio una patada directo a sus piernas, haciéndolo caer.

– ¡Qué te pasa Akane!

– ¡Cómo que qué me pasa! ¿¡Acaso estás espiándome!

– ¡Ja! ¡Cómo podría espiar a una chica como tu!

La muchacha sonrió sarcásticamente.

– ¿Entonces que hacías ahí parado, justo detrás de la pared donde entrenaba?

Él giró su cabeza enojado y luego contraatacó.

– Y dime tu ¿por qué estás tan enfadada golpeando a un muñeco que lleva una trenza?

– ¡No estoy enfadada! –le gritó

– ¡Y por qué gritas! ¿Sigues molesta por lo de Shampoo?

– ¡Claro que no! No me interesa en absoluto lo que hagas con esa china ¡Eres un estúpido sin reflejos, siempre dejas que ella te haga todo lo que quiere!

– ¡No fue mi culpa!

Si, claro. Por supuesto que había sido su culpa, él ni se molestaba por quitársela de encima. Ya se estaba cansando de discutir sobre eso.

Ranma esperaba la respuesta de la chica, pero hace un rato que se quedó en silencio. Sacó un papel de su bolsillo. Era el folleto del festival de Tanabata en el barrio de Nakano. Akane lo tiró a la basura antes de irse de la clase y él lo recuperó y se lo guardó.

– ¡De dónde sacaste eso!

– De la basura. Es una suerte que no lo hayas roto.

– ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Es mío!

– Si lo tiraste, ya no es tuyo

Le sacó la lengua y puso un dedo debajo de su ojo derecho, su rostro adquirió rasgos de burla.

– No te lo daré, niña boba

– Ahora verás

Akane saltaba, lo perseguía, trataba de golpearlo y él la esquivaba con facilidad. Acercó su rostro al de ella.

– ¿Acaso pensabas invitarme?

Lo sintió tan cerca que se sonrojó. Esquivó su mirada.

– ¡Qué te importa, dámelo!

– Claro que me importa, estoy involucrado

– Eres un presumido, ¡ya basta, devúelvem...

– Sí iría contigo –lo dijo de sopetón

La chica de cabellos cortos cayó hacia delante de la impresión, pero unas manos grandes la agarraron de la cintura, evitando que cayera.

Volteó a verlo. Él acababa de percatarse de lo que había dicho y además de cómo la sostenía en ese instante. Su cara se sintió caliente.

Ella asintió contenta.

* * *

Se sentaron frente al estanque. Los rodeaba un aire de romanticismo y un aura llena de felicidad.

Observó la mano pequeña de ella al lado de la de él. Quiso rodearla.

– ¡Ranma!

Era su padre.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa papá? –al parecer no se había percatado de lo que iba a hacer con Akane.

– Toma, aquí está tu mochila, ¡nos vamos ahora mismo de viaje de entrenamiento

– ¡Qué! ¡Pero no puedo irme ahora!

– ¡Es una orden que te da tu padre! No me contradigas.

Lo mojó con agua fría y se lo llevó en los hombros.

Una voz femenina gritaba mientras se alejaba.

– ¡Ranma! –gritó Akane, estaba tan ensimismada de que probablemente él no estaría ese día con ella, que recién se enteraba de lo sucedido.

– ¡Regresaré Akane! ¡No te preocupes!

Y desaparecieron

_¿Qué diablos le pasa al tío Genma?_

– ¡Vuelva aquí, Saotome! –Soun salió corriendo

– ¡Dígame qué significa este papel!

Era una deuda. Era obvio que no regresaría en algún tiempo.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas:** El capítulo me salió bastante largo, por eso lo dividí en dos partes. Espero que les haya gustado ¡Comenten, opinen, critiquen, motívenme!

Mis agradecimientos a Sandy, Jorgi, Rusa (no te preocupes, sigues siendo la pervertida No 1 del foro, aunque Akane trate de quitarte el puesto, jajajja) y a Massy13 (trataré, en serio que lo haré, de no hacerte sufrir, avisaré si no puedo actualizar), que me comentaron en capítulo anterior.

(1) Vega y Altair son dos estrellas visibles en el Japón, que se observan sólo una vez por año, el 7 de julio, para ser precisos. El día que se celebra el Tanabata, que es el día de los enamorados por allá. Ya explicaré eso luego, en el siguiente episodio.


	4. Capítulo II: Atracción Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo II: Atracción**

**Parte 2**

_Por Monikawaii_

Akane se encontraba frente al río, mirando como el agua se llevaba la decoración con el deseo que hace unos momentos había escrito, era la noche del siete de julio, el día de Tanabata. Llevaba un yukata de color blanco, con flores rojas y anaranjadas en la parte inferior y hojas verdes que subían hasta el inicio del obi, el cual tenía otras flores de diferente forma de matices muy suaves. Las flores de colores también adornaban sus hombros, sin hacerlo parecer muy cargado. Kasumi, que estaba a su lado, llevaba un yukata azul marino, con adornos celestes en toda su extensión y un obi de color mostaza. Se encontraba observando a su hermana menor. Ya era muy tarde y él no había llegado.

– Es un idiota _–_lo dijo casi en un murmullo, pero su hermana mayor logró escucharla

– Aún es temprano Akane, seguro llegará muy pronto.

Kasumi la había convencido de asistir al festival en Nakano, ella no estaba muy contenta, pero su hermana le ofreció prestarle un yukata que su madre había usado, con lo cual logró hacer que asistiera.

Era un lugar enorme, desde que llegaron sintieron las miradas de todos los hombres que no cesaban en ningún momento. No hicieron caso, Akane decidió divertirse, aunque sea un poco, comieron shumais y dangos, pasearon por todo el lugar mirando las atractivas decoraciones. Hasta que Kasumi hizo que Akane escribiera un deseo en las hojas de bambú, para luego llevarla al río. Y ahí se encontraba en ese momento.

Después de que Ranma y su padre se fueron, Soun ni siquiera había mencionado el festival, lloraba todo el día porque tuvo que gastar todos sus ahorros debido al aval que Genma lo hizo firmar hace más o menos un año, utilizando puros engaños. Encima, tuvo que pedirle prestado dinero a Nabiki, quien era peor que un banco por los intereses altísimos que cobraba. Ya se las pagaría cuando regrese.

Por lo menos eso fue un alivio para Akane, ya que no tenía que escuchar a su padre hablar sobre su prometido y planear citas o cualquier cosa con él.

Sin embargo, esos tres días la habían agotado. Tuvo que lidiar con las tres prometidas, que le reclamaban, les revelara donde tenía escondido a Ranma. La molestaban en la escuela, en su casa, en el dojo, y una vez fueron hasta en la madrugada. Ryoga, que llegó justo después de que Ranma se fue, la salvó en tres ocasiones, esos días se había vuelto su protector.

Además, en la escuela se enteraron de la ausencia de Ranma, gracias a una muchacha de cabellos castaños. Por lo que todos quisieron invitarla a salir para el Tanabata. Llegaron a atacarla como antes de que su prometido llegara. Por supuesto, los mandó a volar de una patada.

Después apareció Kuno, alegando que ellos eran Hikoboshi y Ori – Hime y otras idioteces más que sólo él podía pronunciar, lo mandó mucho más lejos aún, por lo menos para que no se mostrara hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Estaba cansada, ya tuvo suficiente esos tres días. Y le dieron ganas de no seguir ocultándolo más, no sabía en que momento su corazón explotaría y le diría toda la verdad, a él, a todos. Estuvo a punto de decirlo esa mañana, que actuaban como una pareja en ocasiones, que ambos se tomaban de las manos al regresar a casa y que lo hacían más seguido las últimas veces. Se imaginó que caras pondrían Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi, incluso Kuno y todos los muchachos que la fastidiaban en la escuela.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Shampoo se burlaría de ella y le sacaría en cara todas las veces que lo había besado, incluyendo lo de hace tres días. Y ella no lo había hecho ni siquiera una vez.

Lo del Neko – Ken no contaba, aún cuando fue su primer beso, y que los labios de su prometido se sintieron inmensamente bien junto a los suyos, y a pesar de las miradas curiosas de todos los que los rodeaban; sin embargo, él no lo recordaba en absoluto. Incluso había podido hacerlo con cualquiera.

_¿Qué clase de beso había sido ese?_

_Idiota…_

¿Acaso él no deseaba besarla? En algún momento pensó que sí, se lo había demostrado de alguna forma ese día que se escondieron debajo de las escaleras, le dijo lo celoso que estaba, le correspondió su abrazo y después, fue maravilloso. Ella tomó la iniciativa, cuando se separaron, su intención era besarlo, sabía que él correspondería de igual forma y no se quedó atrás. Sus miradas viajaron hasta sus bocas, se llamaron por sus nombres con unas voces tremendamente sensuales, y, al final, sintió un agradable suspiro acariciando sus labios.

Como siempre su familia y ese traje interrumpieron todo. Arruinaban cada momento que podía tener juntos, a solas. Cada vez que daban ápices de avanzar, la intervención de sus padres, sólo los hacían retroceder. Y terminaban diciéndose palabras duras, exclamando lo mucho que "deseaban" separarse. Ninguna de esas palabras calaban muy profundo en sus corazones, pero aún así, hacían que ese miedo al rechazo estuviera siempre presente. Quizá hubiera sido diferente si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias.

Por eso, los momentos a solas que compartía con él, valían tanto para ella. En esos instantes, él no actuaba como un presumido, ni tampoco la insultaba. Sólo se quedaba con ella, en silencio, sin mirarla, pero siempre protegiéndola. Esa confianza y seguridad que le brindaba cuando estaba a su lado, era lo que más le atraía de él.

Le gustaba mirarlo entrenar y luchar. Su porte tan varonil y sus brazos fuertes que la aferraban fuertemente a él, cuando ella estaba en peligro. Y sobre todo que él haría lo que fuera para estar con ella.

El anterior Tanabata se lo había demostrado. Se dejó morder por un tigre, le dispararon con balines, casi se quema con los fuegos artificiales, todo por recuperar un papel con su nombre escrito, que los separaría si sus nombres no estaban juntos en las hojas de bambú. Y al final pronunció esas palabras, que no supo interpretar en ese instante.

_Nosotros somos como Hikoboshi y Ori – Hime, realmente sólo nos vemos una vez al año, pero cuando lo hacemos, nosotros…_

¿Nosotros qué? ¿Qué habrá querido decir? Hikoboshi y Ori – Hime eran amantes, pero sólo podían verse una vez por año, debido a que el padre de ella no aprobaba su relación porque él era un labrador, sin embargo Ori logró que pudieran encontrarse un día al año, cuando el río fluía y el cielo estaba despejado, entonces ella bajaba por el río y pasaba el día con él.

Pero él no estaba ese día con ella.

– _¡Regresaré Akane, lo prometo!_ –recordó su voz femenina gritándole antes de irse.

Confió en sus palabras, lo había esperado y él no se dignó a aparecer. De nuevo todas las inseguridades invadieron su mente.

Tal vez Ranma se arrepintió de haber aceptado, de todas formas, no habían aclarado nada entre ellos.

Su hermana mayor la miró con preocupación, preguntándose que estaría pensando su hermana pequeña. Akane frunció el ceño, tratando de no hacer caso a esos pensamientos.

* * *

Escuchó una voz conocida y una risa insoportable. Giró su cabeza. Ahí se encontraban ellas. Shampoo y Kodachi, la habían seguido.

Después de dejar a Kasumi en un lugar seguro, Akane, tuvo que salir huyendo, ya que al tratar de pelear contra ellas, se había herido el brazo izquierdo con una rama que sobresalía de un árbol, y luego se había caído. Entonces no pudo luchar más. Llegó hasta un pequeño bosque cerca y se escondió detrás de un arbusto.

_¿Qué culpa tenía ella de esto?_

Obviamente ella no sabía donde estaba Ranma. ¿Acaso eran taradas? Estaría con ella en estos momentos.

Se había roto el hermoso yukata que llevaba puesto, el yukata de su madre. Incluso se había manchado con sangre. Unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

– ¡Ahí está!

Se distrajo, quiso correr, pero sintió unos brazos fuertes que la levantaron llevándosela a toda velocidad. Era Ryoga. Aunque estaba agradecida, se pudo observar un leve gesto de desilusión en sus facciones. Se escondieron detrás de un árbol muy ancho. El chico del pañuelo sacó la cabeza para ver donde se encontraban, en ese momento de distracción, no se fijó que Akane ya no se encontraba a su lado.

– ¡Noooo! –Ryoga gritó, sus planes para pasar el Tanabata con Akane, estaban frustrados, no sabía por quien.

* * *

Akane sintió que le tapaban la boca con unas manos grandes, estaba asustada y trató de zafarse, pero luego se calmó cuando escuchó esa voz que había oído tantas veces.

– Soy yo Akane, no grites

– Ranma…

Quería llorar, sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas que deseaban salir. Pero decidió que no sería así y se hizo la fuerte. De todas formas la pasó muy mal por su culpa. Frunció el ceño.

– ¿Akane?

– ¡¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Sabes acaso como la pasé durante tu ausencia?

– ¿En serio? ¿Me extrañaste?

Una sonora cachetada cayó sobre su mejilla.

– ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Ranma estaba confundido. No entendía por qué estaba tan molesta.

– ¡Como que por qué! ¡Por tu culpa tuve que soportar estos tres días el acoso de tus pesadas prometidas, a Kuno y a todos en la escuela! ¡¿Te parece poco?

¿Te parece poco?, ¿te parece poco? Las palabras resonaban en la cabeza del muchacho de la trenza. Ella tampoco sabía lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a donde estaba. Tuvo que huir de su padre, Akane no entendía lo difícil que fue hacerlo. Dormía amarrado a él, entrenaba amarrado a él, iba al baño amarrado a él. Realizó una y mil peripecias para escapar y cuando lo hizo, tuvo que llegar caminando al lugar, porque no tenía dinero, encima Nakano estaba a una hora en tren desde Nerima y sólo llevaba un poco de comida y agua. Y encima ella venia y lo golpeaba.

– ¡Qué te pasa niña boba! ¡Tú tampoco sabes lo que yo pasé!

– ¡No creo que haya sido peor!

– ¡No se puede contigo! ¡Escapé de mi padre para venir a verte y estar contigo ¿y así es como me pagas? ¡Qué violenta y marimacho que eres!

La tomó del brazo fuertemente, se detuvo en el momento en que vio el rostro de Akane lleno de dolor, se fijó en su mano, estaba manchada de un líquido carmesí. Su yukata estaba con sangre.

– ¿Akane? –la miró horrorizado y molesto a la vez

– ¡Déjame sola!

– ¡No! ¡Déjame ver! ¡Quién te hizo esto! –su voz estaba llena de furia

La muchacha lo miró molesta. Los ojos de Ranma mostraban fiereza, pero a la vez preocupación. Y pudo entender lo que él estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Ya no tuvo ganas de seguir discutiendo. Él había venido sólo, dejando a su padre atrás. Su rostro estaba algo manchado con tierra, su ropa estaba sucia. Miró sus zapatos de tela, estaban rotos, él había llegado a ella caminando.

– ¡Habla! –volvió a gritar Ranma

– ¡Está bien te lo diré, pero no grites!

Ranma se quedó en silencio escuchándola.

– Me lo hice yo misma, mientras trataba de pelear con tus prometidas

– Mientes

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que después de lo que me hicieron pasar, todavía las defendería?

– ¡Pero fue culpa de ellas!

Ranma se levantó para buscarlas. Ella lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

– Déjalo así, no sabes lo que me costó perderlas de vista.

– Pero…

– Lo siento…Ranma –susurró la peliazul.

El muchacho se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Akane. La vio como se agarraba el brazo. Akane intentó levantarse para irse.

– Espera

Ranma agarró su camisa roja sin mangas y la rasgó por uno de los costados. La peliazul lo miró sorprendida, era su favorita y la acababa de romper así.

– ¿Pero qué haces Ranma?

Él la jaló, sentándola en un tronco que había cerca, se arrodilló delante suyo. Tomó su brazo izquierdo con delicadeza, mientras enrollaba el pedazo de camisa en su extremidad.

Akane se sonrojó por el detalle. Sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz, eran los cabellos azabaches de Ranma, quien tenía agachada su cabeza, tomando toda la atención a su brazo. Y en ese momento lo deseó.

Al levantar su vista, se encontró con los ojos de su prometida que lo miraban expectante. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, era realmente hermosa. Una idea se apoderó de él cuando bajó la vista hacia la boca de ella. Pero al final, su cobardía hizo que se fuera alejando lentamente.

Sin embargo, ella lo detuvo, colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas, antes de poder reaccionar un sentimiento abrumador se apoderó de él. Eran los labios temblorosos de su prometida sobre los suyos.

Se rindió ante ella. No supo cuánto duró, ni en qué momento cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios inexpertos en los de ella. Muchas emociones se arremolinaron en su cabeza, no podía pensar con claridad. Entonces trató de abocarse a experimentar todas esas sensaciones nuevas que llegaban a él a cada instante.

Se separaron y se miraron sonrojados. Era su primer beso, aquel que deseó tanto, aquel que llegó después de tantos problemas. Aquel que llegó posteriormente a una pelea.

Akane no lo pensó mucho antes de hacerlo, y tampoco se sorprendió cuando él le correspondió, de alguna manera sabía que este era el momento perfecto. Nadie apareció, nadie los fastidió. Fue exactamente como lo deseó.

No fue necesario nada más, ni siquiera una palabra, ella supo en ese instante que fue el primer beso de Ranma, el primero que él le daba a una chica y se lo regaló a ella.

Regresaron a casa tomados de las manos. Probablemente las cosas no cambiarían demasiado, seguirían peleando, pero también avanzando paso a paso, sin apuro. Su relación siempre había sido así.

No pudo imaginarse en ese momento lo que ocurriría más adelante.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Me rompí la cabeza haciendo esa escena, no quería que saliera tan romántica no apta para diabéticos, ni tampoco tan seca. Quien leyó el manga se ve que hay posibilidades de que ellos avancen un poco más, de hecho, ellos van yendo de a poquitos, quería que se notara y siguieran siendo ellos mismos, no se si lo logré, comenten y critiquen.

Pienso colocar un lime o probablemente lemon, en el siguiente capítulo, tengo una idea que me ronda en la cabeza. El siguiente episodio será Amor Sexual, no se lo pierdan jajaja.

Gracias a todas las personitas que me comentaron. _Rusa, Romi, Sandy, Jorgi, Massy13 y Ele._

Los que quieran leer sobre la leyenda del Tanabata, pasen por el foro de Ranma, ahí coloqué toda la información.


	5. Capítulo III: Amor Consumado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes sólo le pertenecen a Rumiko, yo sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Es verdad que hacer el amor lleva tiempo...ponernos en contacto con un lánguido espectro de sentimientos: sensuales y emocionales, y también, sexuales._

_Con esos sentimientos está hecho el amor._

_(Dagmar O'Connor, en "Cómo hacer el amor con Amor")_

* * *

**Capítulo III: Amor Consumado**

_Por Monikawaii_

Tener sexo o hacer el amor ¿cuál es la diferencia? Muchos especialistas le dan el mismo significado, pues excluyen al amor como parte principal del sexo. Sin embargo, son dos conceptos que no deben separarse entre sí porque la conexión entre los dos hace que se llegue a la intimidad deseada, los sentimientos deben compartirse. Los sentimientos amorosos deben fluir y ser integrados a la vida sexual.

Akane se encontraba en la bañera de su departamento, el que había alquilado desde hacía tres meses junto con su ahora esposo Ranma. Ahora llevaban seis meses de casados. Habían tomado la decisión de irse del dojo con desesperación, ya que la vida entre marido y mujer en ese lugar, se había vuelto muy difícil.

Pensando en lo mejor para ellos, sus padres habían preparado la habitación de Akane para la pareja de esposos, compraron una cama matrimonial y un par de muebles para que pudieran poner sus cosas.

Ellos sólo firmaron los papeles, no hubo ceremonia, ni pastel, ni vestido, todo para evitar a los molestos pretendientes que aún rondaban por ahí y que cuando se enteraron no hicieron otra cosa más que fastidiar. Ni siquiera tuvieron luna de miel.

Pero el mayor problema no fue eso, la principal dificultad era que todavía ellos no habían consumado ese matrimonio, aún no podían superar su timidez, especialmente él, aún le resultaba difícil acercarse a ella, era su esposa, lo sabía, pero no lograba superar sus propios tabúes.

Le costaba avanzar en su relación. Todavía le causaba miedo besarla, y acariciarla ni qué decir. Le encantaba hacerlo, pero esos miedos venían desde atrás, desde su niñez.

* * *

Ranma creció sin el cariño que necesitó. Para su padre debía ser un hombre completo, no podía demostrar miedo ni tristeza, mostrar sus sentimientos no era digno de un artista marcial. Él nunca lo abrazó, tampoco sintió su cariño de padre. Claro que existía esa cuna del infierno, pero era sólo un ataque que mostró cuando él ya era un adolescente.

Eso aunado a crecer sin una madre, todos necesitamos una, esa mujer fuerte, que nos dice que todo va a estar bien. Que nos abrace y nos diga cuanto nos quiere. Pero él no la tuvo, y eso ahora le estaba pasando factura.

Akane no lo presionaba, algunas cosas podía comprender. Así que le dio un tiempo, para que poco a poco se acercara a ella.

Todos esos problemas aunados a lo que sucedió ese día, los llevaron a tomar la decisión de irse a vivir solos.

* * *

Era de noche, y acababan de acostarse juntos en esa cama matrimonial. Antes de ir y echarse, Akane notó su mirada, parecía que pensaba en como acercarse a ella. Así que, se echó de cara frente a él. Ranma pudo percibir a su esposa y esa noche por primera vez, tomó la iniciativa, llevaban tres meses de casados y no habían tenido más acercamientos que unos cuantos besos apasionados. La familia tuvo algo que ver, pero también sabía que era responsabilidad de ambos. Ella sintió su abrazo, sus brazos temblaban y sus manos estaban sudorosas, ella lo observó sonriente e intentó calmarlo con la mirada, luego acarició su mejilla y lo besó. Le dio la seguridad que necesitaba en ese instante.

Abrió sus labios y comenzó a besarla como nunca lo hizo, con un poco de abandono y a la vez con algo de desesperación. Las manos de Akane bajaron hasta su pecho, acariciándolo. Él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él. De rato en rato se alejaba de ella para respirar, pero pronto, decidió abandonar sus labios y bajó hasta su cuello.

Akane perdió sus sentidos en ese momento, era su punto débil, y comenzó a disfrutarlo, lo tomó de la cabeza con sus manos y giró un poco su cuello para darle mayor libertad. Un gemido se escapó de su boca, Ranma lo notó y volvió a besarla, posicionándose encima de ella. Ahí fue cuando lo notaron, un ruido proveniente de la habitación de al lado.

Se separaron al instante, avergonzados. Y en ese momento decidieron que no podían permanecer más en esa casa.

Al día siguiente fueron a averiguar un departamento. La madre de Ranma les prestó el dinero de la inicial, y así es como se fueron.

* * *

Los tres meses siguientes de la llegada al apartamento, fueron más duros aún. Ambos tuvieron que conseguir trabajos para poder pagar el alquiler. Ranma convertido en chica trabajaba en una cafetería cerca de allí, puesto que de esa forma ganaba más dinero por las propinas que diariamente recibía. Y el fin de semana daba clases en el dojo junto a Akane.

Ella por otro lado, no quería dejar de lado sus estudios de educación, sólo le faltaba un año para terminar, y entre exámenes y clases perdía la mayor parte del día. Andaban con el dinero a las justas, aunque en ocasiones, Nodoka los ayudaba. A pesar de todos esos problemas, no podían permitirse volver.

Y así, ya sea por la timidez o lo que fuese, no habían podido consumar su matrimonio.

Claro que llegaban cansados, el trabajo consumía todo su tiempo, pero ella ya no podía más. Al parecer a él no le interesaba, porque el mayor y último acercamiento lo habían tenido ese día en el que los interrumpieron. Habían llegado a muy poco, sólo se exploraban, se besaban, y, algunas veces las caricias subían de tono, pero no llegaban a más. Estaban en una etapa de descubrimiento y les daba temor avanzar. Generalmente él era quien se detenía. Akane pensaba que él tenía algún problema con ella. Y empezó a hacerse miles de preguntas.

_¿No era atractiva para él?_

_¿No le gustaba?_

_¿No lo excitaba?_

_¿Acaso él no la amaba?_

No pudo más y lo encaró. Las cosas ya no eran como antes, ahora podía hablar con él respecto a sus inseguridades, a veces terminaban peleando, pero se reconciliaban muy rápido.

– Ranma dime…

– ¿Si Akane?

Él acababa de salir de la bañera y una toalla cubría su cabeza.

– Yo…quería saber, por qué tu…

Vaya que era difícil.

Él giró su cuello y la vio. Estaba ahí parada, con la cabeza agachada y sus mejillas rojas. Era verano, así que llevaba un vestido floreado de tirantes que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Su cabello aún era corto, pero así le gustaba. De pronto ya no la escuchaba, Akane seguía tratando de decir cosas inteligibles para él. Y se acercó…

Akane dio un respingo cuando vio que Ranma la tomaba de los hombros y la acercaba a él. La besó en un instante, impulsivamente, sus bocas chocaron y se perdió en ella, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Y así era mejor para él, cuando no pensaba tanto las cosas y sólo las hacía.

Lo que había empezado tan rápido, pronto se convirtió en algo lento y romántico. Él aún tenía las manos sobre el antebrazo de Akane, ella notó que las manos de su esposo sudaban y temblaban. Los tirantes de su vestido se habían caído por la rapidez con la que empezaron y Ranma lo advirtió mientras besaba el cuello de su mujer.

Ella lo tomó de las mejillas para volverlo a besar, dándole la seguridad que necesitaba. Y estaba igual de nerviosa, pero debía permanecer firme y decidida para él. Entonces besó su cuello grueso y varonil. Ranma dio un suspiro, lo estaba disfrutando.

Pronto esa caricia que empezó rápidamente, dio paso a otro tipo de sensaciones. Él deseaba sentir sus labios apretados en los de ella, deseaba tocarla, acariciarla, era tan placentero.

Esta podría ser su primera vez.

Para él.

Para ella.

Para ambos.

Lentamente fueron yendo hacia la cama, que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ahí. Akane notó que por un momento su marido quiso detenerse, ella lo impediría y susurró en su oído.

– Quiero estar contigo Ranma…

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para él, era lo que estaba esperando para dar ese paso tan importante con ella.

Akane colocó la mano de Ranma sobre su pecho. Él la acepto y la movió insegura, aún encima del vestido. Ambos se habían sentado e iniciaron una danza de besos, que se movían desde los labios, viajaban por las mejillas, el cuello y llegaban hasta las orejas.

Ella apoyó las manos sobre su torso varonil, acariciándolo torpemente, intentó levantar su camiseta blanca, llegando a tocar su piel con sus dedos. Este gesto lo excitó tanto, que una parte de su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar. Otro día se habría detenido avergonzado, pero esta vez tenía el permiso de ella y se permitió continuar. Se quitó la camiseta para que pudiera acariciarlo con más libertad

Pudo observar que el vestido de Akane se había levantado mostrando más allá de sus muslos. Ya no quiso seguir acariciándola sobre el vestido, lo agarró temblorosamente y la miró lleno de deseo. Ella supo interpretar su mirada.

– Quítamelo – la peliazul suspiraba y el tono de su voz llegó a él de manera muy sensual. Y obedeció.

Al retirar el vestido, pudo ver un hermoso sujetador de color blanco. Quería verla desnuda, pero a la vez no quería que lo viera como un pervertido. Aún en ese punto su razón seguía peleando con su emoción.

La muchacha lo besó apasionadamente y en ese momento perdió todos sus sentidos, la deseaba en todos los ámbitos, en la amistad, en el amor, en el sexo, su deseo de ser uno con ella iba más allá de todo.

Siguió tocándola, explorándola, analizándola, con sus manos inexpertas, llegando por fin a rozar la piel debajo del sujetador, y ese roce estuvo a punto de enloquecerlo. Ella sentía ese placer que la envolvía y lo ayudó a sacarse ese pedazo de tela que en ese momento impedía sentirlo en su totalidad.

Ella permanecía sentada, y Ranma se permitió observarla por primera vez muy lentamente, Akane, su esposa, la persona que él eligió, estaba ahora frente a él, desnuda, vio su figura pequeña, sus hermosos senos, su abdomen, sus largas piernas, su cabello corto y azulado y su bello rostro sonrosado. Y se enamoró aún más.

Se quitó el pantalón velozmente, y Akane pudo ver sus bóxers y un prominente bulto que estiraba la tela. Ya no importó nada más. Él la había besado de nuevo y lentamente fueron cayendo sobre las sábanas. Apoyó una de sus manos en el colchón, no quería dañarla con el peso de su cuerpo.

Se rozaron por primera vez por encima de la ropa interior, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus besos se volvían cada vez más apasionados, sus cuerpos se estremecieron. Pero a la vez, sus sentimientos se contradecían, era excitante, pero también, el temor los envolvía. Ranma quiso asegurarse y con una voz agitada, le preguntó.

– Akane, ¿estás segura de esto?

– Si Ranma, quiero estar contigo

Nada más fue necesario. El muchacho se quitó el último pedazo de tela que le impedía estar con ella. Y con permiso de ella, la despojó también. Volvió a posicionarse encima de ella. Sus intimidades desnudas, entraron en contacto por primera vez. Había llegado el momento.

Sin embargo, él no encontraba el punto exacto para ingresar en ella. Por su nerviosismo, Akane había contraído los músculos de su pelvis.

Miles de emociones empezaron a surgir en ese instante. Y en ese momento quiso llorar, deseaba entregarse a él, pero no podía, era tan difícil, tenía miedo…

Ranma pudo observar confusión y tristeza en el rostro de su esposa.

– No haré algo que tu no quieras…

Intentó darle confianza.

Akane asintió.

– Yo…quiero

Él prosiguió entonces. Akane sintió un dolor muy agudo en su intimidad, aún cuando él fue delicado y pausado.

– ¿Estás…bien?

Cada vez era más difícil mantener la cordura y la razón.

– Estoy bien, continúa

– Pero…

– Hazlo...mi amor…

Y en ese instante se convirtieron en uno sólo, le entregó a él su más preciado tesoro, al hombre que amaba, al hombre que la amaba.

Ranma aún estaba inseguro, pero después de un momento sintió que ella se relajaba un poco, lo que le dio alcance para moverse dentro de ella con mayor libertad.

Pronto sintió que su mente ya no pensaba más, su cuerpo era dueño de él, un sentimiento placentero se apoderó de él, algo que nubló sus sentidos y rápidamente terminó en ella. Cayó cansado sobre el cuerpo de su mujer.

Akane sintió que la llenó profundamente en su cuerpo y en su corazón. No había alcanzado el orgasmo, no pudo, el dolor y esas intensas emociones se lo impidieron. Pero no le importó. Lo abrazó fuertemente, él agotado la correspondió y se besaron una vez más.

* * *

Ahora estaba en la bañera recordando, analizando. Ya no era más una niña, se había convertido en una mujer. Las cosas vividas hace un momento, habían adquirido un sentido casi enigmático. No entendía aún el alcance de sus emociones en ese instante. Sentía una profunda inquietud y contradicción. Estaba feliz de compartir ese momento tan especial con él y de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la persona que amaba, su corazón se llenó de alegría porque él también se entregó a ella de la misma forma.

Pero también estaba consciente de todo lo que una mujer puede sentir en su primera vez.

Incertidumbre, pérdida, tristeza, dolor, ansiedad.

El impacto emocional fue mayor a lo que se imaginó.

Y lloró…

* * *

Ranma vio los ojos hinchados de su esposa al salir del baño y de alguna forma supo lo que causó en ella ese momento. Podía presentir que para una mujer era una experiencia muy difícil, incluso para él también lo fue, había sido una experiencia importante e inolvidable.

Quería animarla un poco, sabía que no era bueno con las palabras, pero de todas formas lo intentaría.

– Akane…

Giró su cabeza para mirarlo

– Me…gustó mucho haberme entregado así…a ti

La chica de cabellos cortos nunca pensó que el amor que tenía por él podía crecer aún más. Pero él hizo que sucediera. Sonrió. Sus dudas y tristezas comenzaron a disiparse.

– Yo también…Ranma

Esperaba que algún día también pudiera experimentar el placer que vio en su esposo en aquel instante.

– _Será muy pronto…_

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, bueno, tuve que suavizar mucho las cosas en este capítulo, por lo que está pasando en el ff net.

Quería relatar una verdadera primera vez. En una mujer es muy difícil, en ocasiones causa un gran impacto emocional, a veces acompañado de un gran sentimiento de pérdida, no en todas obviamente, pero si le ocurre a bastantes chicas. Más aún si se trata de una mujer japonesa.

Por otro lado, creo que también las cosas también son difíciles para los chicos, ya que digamos tienen que estar "a la altura", entonces pienso que no están exentos de todas esas emociones. Pero díganme también ¿qué hombre es un experto en la primera experiencia? Creo que ninguno.

Y dije que el capítulo se iba a llamar Amor Sexual, pero creo que no iba con el contenido, así que lo cambié a Amor Consumado.

Espero que se haya entendido lo que quise transmitir, perdón a todas aquellas que esperaban un lemon en todas sus palabras. Aún así ojalá les haya gustado. Me gustaría saber lo que piensan, dejándome sus comentarios y críticas.

Un saludo a cjs, Eiikaa Saotome, Sandy y Jorgi (quienes siempre me dejan review en todos mis fics), Massy13, Rusa y Romina. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Nos vemos en el siguiente…


	6. Capítulo IV: Amor Incondicional Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para mi historia.

* * *

_Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta._

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Amor Incondicional**

**Parte 1**

¿Quién puede describir un amor incondicional? Es el amor absoluto, que a pesar de todo, perdona, se somete y acepta al otro tal cual es. Casi nadie tiene la capacidad de amar de tal forma. Siempre esperamos a que la otra persona cambie a nuestro gusto y parecer, sin embargo no nos damos cuenta, que es de esa manera como la conocimos, y nos enamoramos de ella…

Una muchacha con una trenza atada, se encontraba sentada en una banca de un parque cercano al dojo Tendo. Estaba concentrada, perdida en sus pensamientos, con una mirada tan triste, la que no se había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella misma no podía creer los acontecimientos que acababan de sucederle.

Llevaba ya tres años llevando y luchando contra esa odiosa maldición y ahora tendría que vivir con ella, en ese cuerpo que no se sentía suyo, que no era suyo. ¿Por el resto de su vida?

Ya no podría volver a ser un hombre nunca más. Por fuera sería tratado como una mujer. Alguna vez disfrutó siéndolo, pues podía conseguir cosas que como hombre no podía. Pero él había nacido como un muchacho, siempre sería uno. Ese pensamiento la trajo de nuevo, y con ira se agarró de los cabellos fuertemente, en signo de desesperanza.

Y ahora tenía que tomar la decisión más importante de su vida.

_¿Tendría que irse de nuevo?_

_¿Qué le diría a ella?_

_¿Podría amar a un fenómeno como él?_

_¿Y más aún con este problema?_

Era imposible estar junto a ella ahora.

Todo lo que alguna vez su mente maquinó, el pasar la vida con ella y tener una familia, se iría al diablo. Por eso debía irse y encontrar una solución.

* * *

Hacía una semana, pensó que las cosas se habían tranquilizado en niveles jamás vistos. Y se sintió bien. Ukyo andaba ocupada con su restaurante, ya que últimamente tenía muchísimos clientes, se había vuelto muy popular, entonces le quedaba muy poco tiempo para buscarlo.

Shampoo se había ido a China con su abuela para hacer unas diligencias, así que no volverían durante un tiempo. Mousse las siguió.

Pero no había pensado que alguien más se aparecería frente a él para fregarle su existencia a niveles descomunales: Tatewaki Kuno

Todo empezó ese bendito día en que se enteró de su maldición. Y de una manera tan estúpida. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado decirle que eran la misma persona?, pero un día llegó y de pronto ya lo sabía. ¿Desde cuándo le había comenzado a funcionar la única neurona que hacía eco en su cabeza, su inteligencia que era inexistente hasta ese día?

Esa mañana había llegado al dojo Tendo furioso, la noche anterior había tenido un sueño disque premonitorio. Por supuesto que el sueño tenía que ver que la pelirroja se casaba con él, pero al momento que intentaba darle un beso, se encontraba de cara con Ranma, quien se encontraba empapado al haber sido mojado con agua caliente, una tetera estaba al lado.

Y lo vio como un impostor, que con engaños fue a vivir con su otro amor Akane Tendo, y que escondía a su diosa de la trenza y nada más y nada menos que en su propio cuerpo. Pero él sería su salvador, tenía que liberarla y usaría cualquier cosa para que la chica estuviera a salvo de Saotome.

Lo empapó con agua fría, y sus ojos no pudieron creerlo, ante él apareció la muchacha que le robaba el sueño, su objeto de obsesión más preciado.

Ranma no se lo esperó, siempre supo que Kuno era un idiota, sin embargo jamás en su vida pensó que se enteraría de su problema y menos por culpa de un estúpido sueño.

— ¡Idiota! —su voz femenina habló—. ¡Qué diablos crees que haces!

Kuno dio un paso hacia atrás, su sueño resultó ser cierto. Sabía que ese idiota ocultaba a su amada, pero no entendía hasta que punto.

_La había secuestrado en su propio cuerpo._

Y salió a relucir de nuevo su idiotez.

—Era cuestión de tiempo para que se enterara —Nabiki mencionó con la mayor calma posible.

En ese momento Kuno se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, en señal de desesperación.

— ¡No puede ser!

—Pues ya te enteraste. Hace tiempo había intentado decírtelo pero como eres un idiota no pudiste ver lo que estaba frente a tus ojos —Ranma dijo ya más calmado.

— ¡Qué hizo ese infeliz contigo mi amor! ¡Cómo te embrujó! —se acercó peligrosamente a ella, tomándola de las manos

—Vaya que eres…

— ¡Mi adorada chica de la trenza! ¡Verás que yo te salvaré!

En ese instante la soltó y se dirigió a la salida rápidamente.

—Bueno, parece que por fin entendió —se resignó Ranma

Pero nunca esperaron que dos días después se apareciera e hiciera lo inconcebible.

Era la hora de la cena. En el ambiente se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Hasta que cierto personaje hizo su aparición.

— ¡Ranma Saotome, deja a mi diosa de la trenza en paz!

Y un gran balde de agua fría cayó sobre el muchacho.

— ¡Qué crees que haces! ¡No ves que estoy cenando!

—Mi adorada muchacha, cuya luz de tu ser ilumina mis sentidos, por fin pude salvarte de las garras de Saotome...

En ese instante abrazó a la chica Ranma con fuerza. Ella se estremecía de rabia.

— ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Akane tráeme agua caliente, rápido!

—Si

Akane rápidamente trajo la tetera y se la lanzó a Ranma.

Se zafó del abrazo de Kuno y se mojó enseguida. Pero al hacerlo notó algo extraño...

El tamaño de su cuerpo no había cambiado, y la ropa seguía quedándole grande. Quiso decir algo, pero su voz no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Continuaba atrapado en ese cuerpo de mujer.

Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, Genma y Akane, no lo podían creer. Nadie en el comedor habló, el silencio reinaba en toda la habitación.

Hasta que la estruendosa risa de Tatewaki Kuno resonó.

—Te lo dije mi amada princesa. Saotome no volverá a aparecer nunca más y…

—¿Qué me hiciste? —la ahora muchacha había bajado la cabeza, no podían verse sus ojos.

—Mi adorada…

— ¡Adorada tu abuela! —Akane lo tomó de su usual gi furiosa—. ¡Qué le hiciste a Ranma!

— ¡Responde! —la voz femenina del chico de la trenza resonó por todo el lugar.

Su aura se tornó roja. Estaba realmente enojado, y no sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer en ese estado.

— ¡Kuno infeliz! —gritó furiosa golpeándolo en el rostro, haciendo que volara hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Y continuó dándole golpes con todo su ser. Estaba perdiendo el control.

El chico del boken no comprendía a su adorada diosa y se dejó hacer, estaba dispuesto a recibir todos sus golpes. Pensó que estaba molesta porque se había acostumbrado al cuerpo de Saotome, como una droga que era difícil de dejar. Pero él la apoyaría, ya había dado un gran paso al curarla. Se casaría con ella y serían felices.

— ¡Ranma! —se escuchó la voz de Akane—. Tranquilízate por favor —la tomó fuertemente de la camisa, sacándola de su furia incontenida.

—No ganarás nada haciéndole daño, será mejor preguntarle después para ver si esto tiene solución —Kuno yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Ranma miró a su prometida tristemente y agachó su cabeza. No había nada más que hacer. Akane tenía razón.

* * *

El día anterior, Kuno había conseguido en una tienda de antigüedades que siempre frecuentaba, una pócima de la feminidad. La vendedora le había contado que esa agua de olor extraño, podía sacar a relucir todos los aspectos femeninos de una persona, y que permanezcan para siempre en ella. Y una vez que la usara, el efecto era irreversible. Siempre sería una dama. El muchacho del boken no pudo resistirse a esa oferta y pagó un precio altísimo por ella.

Ya tenía la solución, sólo tenía que echarle esa agua a Ranma y así su chica de la trenza sería suya y de nadie más.

Nabiki le sacó la información al magullado Kuno y cobró un buen precio por ello.

Ranma no podía contener su furia, por lo que había escuchado, él jamás volvería a ser un hombre de nuevo. Sintió que su mundo se destruía completamente.

_¿Qué sería ahora de él?_

_¿Qué pasaría con Akane?_

No podía soportarlo y su prometida, quien estaba a su lado lo notó. Antes de que Ranma lo golpeara de nuevo, mandó a volar al chico del boken de una patada.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —la chica Ranma le replicó sin mirarla

—Ranma…

— ¿Tienes idea acaso?

—Ranma escucha…

— ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que esto implica, Akane?

Ella sólo se limitó a observarla con tristeza.

— ¡Y no me veas con esa cara de preocupación! ¡No necesito de tu compasión, ni la de nadie!

Salió de la casa saltando por los tejados a toda velocidad.

—Tal vez necesite un tiempo a solas —dijo Kasumi mirando el lugar por donde Ranma se había marchado.

—Esto sí que es un problema —Genma habló tocándose la barbilla.

—Y ahora, ¿qué será del compromiso de nuestros hijos? —Soun comenzó a llorar.

¿Compromiso?, apenas Akane escuchó esa palabra, decidió ir tras él. No sabía lo que le diría, ni cómo, pero tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Mientras lo buscaba, trataba de comprenderlo, sin embargo no podía. ¿Acaso él pensaba que ella lo rechazaría? Eso no era cierto en absoluto. Para ella siempre había sido él. Nunca lo trató diferente, así lo había conocido. Pero como podría demostrarle que a ella no le importaba su forma femenina.

* * *

Akane ya se había resignado a volver después de buscarlo durante mucho tiempo. Pero, lo encontró en un parque cercano al dojo.

—Ranma —lo llamó

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —respondió molesta—. Te dije que no necesitaba de tu compasión —esta vez no gritaba, su voz estaba llena de melancolía.

—Yo quería…

— ¡Ya no…

Pero no pudo decir una palabra más. Akane había rodeado sus brazos por la espalda de la muchacha y la abrazaba cálida y delicadamente, su abrazo estaba lleno de sentimientos.

—A mi no me importa…Ranma —susurró Akane

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Qué tal! ¡Cómo van!, disculpen la demora para actualizar. Me fue muy difícil, a veces mi trabajo consume mi tiempo, llego cansada y sólo quiero distraerme, así que no escribo, y no es porque no lo disfrute, sino que las ideas se fueron, así nada más. Pero mi inspiración está volviendo, creo que es gracias al reto de julio (lemon, ¡siiii!).

Bueno, me gustaría que comenten qué les pareció este capítulo. Sé que puede ser una idea bastante explotada, tanto en el manga, como en los fics, eso de que Akane acepta a Ranma tal como es. Pero aún así, yo quería escribir mi punto de vista respecto a eso. Además el desenlace que será en el siguiente, será una sorpresita. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Ranma encontrará su cura completa? ¿Tendrá que irse a China?

Un saludo inmenso a quienes enviaron sus reviews del capítulo anterior. No saben cuánto me alegra recibir sus comentarios y críticas. ¡Gracias!

Y por supuesto, saben que una buena crítica, ayuda siempre a mejorar. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…


	7. Capítulo IV: Amor Incondicional Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para mi historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Amor Incondicional**

**Parte 2**

_Por Monikawaii_

—Al fin llegué —suspiró el muchacho de la bandana. Se sentó en el parque que quedaba cerca al dojo Tendo. Estuvo llevando más peso de lo que normalmente cargaba y por eso estaba más cansado de lo acostumbrado.

—Akane…vine a despedirme de ti, quiero que me acaricies una última vez como P-chan…lo siento Akari…sé lo mucho que te gustan los cerdos, pero ya no quiero ser uno —su rostro se llenó de felicidad—. Al fin tengo la solución.

* * *

Una pequeña muchacha empacaba en su mochila todas las pertenencias que tenía, sentía una pena que no podía controlar, esta vez se había tardado mucho para dejar ese lugar, porque cada vez que lo hacía, ella no lo dejaba irse, su mera presencia era necesaria para que él desistiera. Pero esta vez era distinto, porque si no encontraba su cura, definitivamente no podría volver nunca más. No volvería a estar a su lado, no podía permanecer con ella en esa forma, ni siquiera porque ella le dijo que no le importaba. Porque era mucho más complicado que eso, algo que Akane no había notado.

Se iba porque quería estar a su lado. Y al final su prometida tuvo que ceder.

* * *

_—A mi no me importa…Ranma —le había dicho dulcemente abrazándola. Su cálido aliento acariciaba su oído._

_Ranma se dejó hacer, hasta que recuperó un poco la conciencia perdida en esos instantes y se soltó delicadamente de ella._

_— ¿Sabes lo que implica? —le preguntó aún sin mirarla._

_—Lo sé y no me importa —respondió tranquilamente_

_— ¡Cómo puedes decir que no te importa, Akane! ¡¿No puedes comprenderlo acaso?! —Ranma comenzaba a perder la paciencia._

_— ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡Así es como me siento!_

_— ¡Entonces explícame como diablos vamos a poder estar juntos ahora! ¡Dime! ¡Esto no está bien!_

_— ¡No seas irracional! ¡Sabes que yo permaneceré a tu lado igual! ¡No me importa que seas una chica!_

_— ¡¿Y tu crees que yo quiero hacerlo así?!_

_Akane sorprendida por su comentario, no supo que responder en ese momento. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿Él no la quería? Pensaba que sí, pero sus dudas volvieron. Se armó de valor._

_— ¿Q…qué tra…tratas de de…decir..? ¿Acaso tu…tu…no lo de…deseas? —un par de imperceptibles lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos._

_— ¡No es eso! ¡¿Por qué siempre estás malinterpretándome?! —la conversación empezó a tomar otros rumbos, así que quiso reencauzarla._

_— ¡¿Entonces a qué te refieres?! ¡Creí que tu…_

_— ¡Dime Akane! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¡¿Piensas que yo sólo quiero ser tu compañera, así nada más?! ¡¿Quieres que nos tomemos de las manos como grandes amigas y vayamos a comprar ropa y tomar helado?! ¡¿Es eso lo que piensas que yo quiero?! —Ranma estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no sabía cómo explicarle a su prometida que él no quería ser su amigo, quería algo más, hacer las cosas que las parejas hacen, ella era su prometida y él era un hombre, así había nacido._

_— ¡¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?! —Akane no lo entendía aún. Porque su mente se negaba a hacerlo._

_— ¡Boba! ¡No podremos casarnos ni formar una familia juntos, si continúo en este estado! ¡¿No me consideras lo suficiente hombre para ti?!_

_Y al fin lo comprendió, en verdad era mucho más complicado de lo que pensó, porque a pesar de que muchas veces dijo que detestaba a los hombres, ella quería uno en su vida, ella no era homosexual, le atraía el sexo opuesto y le gustaba él, aunque aún como chica también era él. Porque esa muchacha era un hombre. Y algún día ellos tendrían que casarse y formar una familia, y no iban a poder hacerlo con esa maldición._

_Ranma pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y sintió todo el calor llegándole a la cabeza. Lo que dijo era parecido a una declaración. Pero era totalmente cierto._

* * *

Se sonrojó al recordarlo, aún seguía empacando. Intentó liberarse de esos vergonzosos pensamientos refugiándose en su viaje. No había otra salida que ir a China y encontrar el Nannichuan. Después de que le sacaron toda la información a Kuno, fue a buscar a esa vendedora,que no tenía la cura. Lo único que pudo informarle fue lo que ya sabía con anterioridad, le habló sobre el agua de los manantiales de Jusenkyo. No sabía cómo pero tenía que ir.

—Ranma ¿qué haces? —su padre gritó

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Me voy a China! ¡Eso es lo que hago, padre idiota!

—No puedes irte dejándome aquí sólo

—Entonces ven conmigo, será una oportunidad para ti también, aunque pienso que estás muy contento con tu maldición.

Entonces se giró y ahí estaba ella.

—Ranma —su rostro estaba compungido y triste.

—Akane…

—Prométeme que volverás a salvo. No te involucres en nada peligroso, China me…

—Estaré bien —sonrió—. _Regresaré y seré un hombre completo para ti_ —pensó.

Akane en ese instante abrazó a la pequeña muchacha, no le importó que Genma estuviera observándolos ni que la familia entera haya llegado y estuviera en la puerta de la habitación. Pero de eso se percató al final.

Soun comenzó a llorar al verlos, haciendo que ambas se separaran sonrojadas.

Ryoga que acababa de llegar, observaba todo desde la ventana, no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero al parecer Ranma no podía volver a su forma original, había oído los rumores al llegar a Nerima. Supo en ese instante que no debía intervenir, no entendía por qué. Antes lo hubiera hecho, golpeando a Ranma hasta quedar sin aliento, pero ahora era distinto, porque de una forma u otra sabía que entre ellos había un sentimiento tan profundo que él no habría podido sentir jamás por ella.

Dio un gran salto, hasta caer de nuevo al jardín, tomó el barril y entró a la casa. Buscó algo de agua fría, quería despedirse de ella como P-chan, por eso había ido a verla. Intentó esconder el barril dentro del armario, antes de convertirse en ese cerdito negro.

— ¿Ryoga? —en ese instante bajaba Ranma preparado para irse.

— ¡Ah! Ranma —empezó a reírse como un idiota tratando de esconder el tonel detrás, sin éxito.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué tienes ahí?

—No es nada, solo es un barril con agua, nada más —trató de cubrirlo de nuevo.

Ranma se percató que la actitud de su amigo no era normal, así que decidió fastidiarlo, pero en ese instante vio la inscripción en el barril. Decía "Nannichuan".

—Na…na…na…!nannichuan! —su dedo lo señalaba. Lágrimas incontrolables comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la chica Ranma—. ¡Ryoga, amigo! ¡soy tan feliz! —lo abrazó fuertemente—. ¡Te juro que no te molestaré nunca más, ni te llamaré cerdo en frente de Akane!

El muchacho de la bandana intentaba desprenderse de Ranma.

— ¡Ya basta!

— ¿La trajiste para mi? ¿No es así Ryoga? —abría y cerraba sus ojos coquetamente.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No seas estúpido Ranma! ¡Esa agua es m…

— ¿Ryoga? —Akane había bajado y los observaba desde las escaleras.

— ¿Akane? —rogaba a los cielos porque Akane no hubiera escuchado la conversación. Pero el rostro de ella ya se había llenado de felicidad.

— ¿Es cierto, Ryoga? —juntó sus manos en señal de petición.

— No…es que…—intentó explicarse, pero era demasiado tarde.

Ella se había girado hacia la muchacha de la trenza muy feliz y había exclamado.

— ¡Ranma ya no tendrás que ir a China!

Ryoga no se lo podía creer, él había traído esa agua para él, no para el idiota de Ranma, y ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Akane lo miraba emocionada, suponía pensando en lo genial y gran amigo que era para su prometido. Y la chica Ranma que lo veía satisfecho.

Lo único que pudo pensar es en huir de allí. Ya vería como se lo explicaría a Akane después.

— ¡No! —gritó y se fue por la ventana llevándose el agua preciada.

— ¡Ryoga! ¡Espera! —la chica de la trenza lo siguió.

— Pero Ry… —se quedó con miles de interrogantes en su cabeza ¿Por qué se había llevado el agua? ¿No quería dársela a Ranma?

Rato después, la muchacha de la trenza regresó sola, había buscado al muchacho por todo lugar, sin éxito.

— ¡Maldito cerdo! —murmuró. Sin embargo, se percató que se encontraba en los brazos de su prometida. Y él que se había matado buscándolo.

— ¡Dámelo! —se lo quitó de los brazos con violencia.

Se escuchaban los guarridos de P-chan por todo el lugar, intentando escapar de las manos de Ranma, hasta que por fin lo atrapó.

— ¡Ranma, qué haces! ¡Deja a P-chan en paz! —ella luchaba contra el hábil artista marcial que era su prometido.

— ¡No te metas! ¡Necesito hablar con él! —dicho esto, se retiró a la salida.

El cerdito negro intentó huir de nuevo pero Ranma no se le permitió, lo convirtió en humano y luego lo ató a un árbol cercano al dojo Tendo. Le dio su ropa para que pudiera vestirse.

— ¡Cómo crees que voy a vestirme así! —gritó el muchacho.

— ¡Arréglatelas, no puedo dejarte ir!

El chico sólo le dirigió un gruñido.

—Ryoga, ¿dónde está el agua?

— ¡Qué diablos te pasa! ¡Así me tratas y todavía quieres el agua! ¡No te la daré!

—Ryoga, por favor, dime donde la escondiste —suplicó

— Lo siento, sabes Ranma que no puedo. Este ha sido mi sueño desde hace tanto tiempo, no puedo darte el agua así como así.

—Yo sé que es… —intentó decir algo más, pero oyeron unos gritos saliendo a media cuadra, en el dojo Tendo, todos los que estaban malditos se habían enterado del barril de agua de Nannichuan y luchaban por conseguirlo.

— ¡Lo ves! ¡Es tu culpa! —se libró de sus ataduras y golpeó a la muchacha en la cabeza.

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Por qué diablos querría que todos se enteraran!

— ¡¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?!

Ambos fueron por ella, ya habían encontrado el barril, que volaba de un lado al otro.

Ranma y Ryoga se unieron a la lucha, estaban Mousse y Genma. Nabiki que los vio llegar se dio la vuelta, tenía un fajo de billetes entre sus manos.

Todos gritaban, se golpeaban, saltaban, el agua viajaba de unas manos a otras. La casa Tendo estaba completamente destrozada. Akane y Kasumi contemplaban el lamentable espectáculo con su padre quien lloraba a mares.

— ¡Démenlo!

— ¡Yo lo necesito!

— ¡Es mentira!

No se sabía de quien provenían los gritos

La madera del barril comenzó a crujir. Ranma lo vio abatido.

— ¡Noooo! —corrió desesperado hacia ella. Pero era demasiado tarde, sus esperanzas se iban deshaciendo una por una. Sintió que alguien lo empujaba.

El tonel se destrozó, el agua del nannichuan salió disparada, empapando a uno de ellos.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, quienes no les había tocado el agua, miraron sorprendidos y rendidos. Una vez más habían perdido su oportunidad de ser normales.

La chica de cabellos cortos pronto llegó donde él se encontraba.

Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría.

Porque vio al muchacho de nuevo, era él otra vez, se había recuperado, su porte y su masculinidad, todo estaba en su lugar.

Ranma no cabía en su emoción. Era un hombre de nuevo.

Los demás se fueron retirando poco a poco con un ánimo de resignación. Después de todo, él era quien más necesitaba el agua.

* * *

Ryoga era el que se encontraba más deprimido, seguiría siendo un cerdo, una carnada, quizá volverían a intentar cocinarlo. Observó a Akane y su rostro lleno de felicidad, mirándolo a él, a su prometido, al chico de quien se había enamorado. Siempre lo supo, nunca fue correspondido, ella siempre tuvo ojos para él, hasta cuando estaba convertido en chica.

Jamás se había fijado en él. En ese momento, un sentimiento lleno de rendición lo invadió por segunda vez, había perdido a Akane, fue lo mismo que sintió en la boda fallida de esos dos, pero ahora era un sentimiento más profundo. Sintió unos enormes deseos de llorar. Recordó a Akari, era el momento de irla a buscar. Quizá ella sería capaz de protegerlo, de quererlo y amarlo. Y ella sabía que era un cerdito negro. Tal vez algún día volvería a perderse y se encontraría en Jusenkyo, como lo hizo y se bañaría con esa agua tan preciada. Pero esta vez no la volvería a traer, simplemente se sumergiría y ya, lo haría por él mismo.

Se giró hacia donde se encontraba la puerta y caminó unos pasos, pero sintió que unas manos lo agarraban de los hombros.

—Gracias por empujarme hacia allí…

Sabía de quien era la voz, no le respondió y una vez más volvió a caminar. Esta vez intentaría no volver en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Ranma, saltaba emocionado, lo hizo durante mucho tiempo hasta que se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de ir a probar su hombría.

— ¡Dénme agua fría! —gritaba impaciente

Kasumi se la dio

Y ¡Oh sorpresa!

Todos los presentes se dirigieron miradas confundidas.

Había agachado su cabeza y sus manos se tocaron sus pechos...

— ¿Por qué? —murmuró

Nadie supo cómo responderle.

— ¡Por qué me convertí en chica de nuevooooo! —su exclamación se escuchó muy lejos de ahí.

Días después se enteró que como llevaba el peso de dos maldiciones iguales, el agua del Nannichuan lo curaría pero sólo detendría la última maldición. Anulaba solamente uno de los efectos, así que tendría que volver a sumergirse en esa agua tan preciada, para poder curarse por completo.

Un aura llena de tristeza lo embargaba. Akane trató de animarlo de muchas formas, pero sin éxito. Ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro hacia el dojo, era su último año de escuela. Lo observó, seguía deprimido.

— ¡Ah, ya basta! —gritó la muchacha de cabellos cortos—. ¡¿Hasta cuándo crees que vas a seguir así?! ¡Ya supéralo!

—Es muy fácil para ti decirlo…tu…—sintió un frío intenso—. ¡Ay, está helada! —y su voz femenina resonó—. ¡Por qué hiciste e…

Akane no la dejó terminar de hablar, la había tomado de las mejillas, juntando sus labios con los de ella. Ranma dio un respingo, intentó separarse, pero su prometida no se lo permitió, agarrándola más fuerte contra ella. Su beso era suave y tierno, como la primera vez que lo hicieron. Quería disfrutarlo, como lo hizo varias veces antes, pero recordó que era una chica y pronto se separó.

— ¿Por…qué…Akane?

—Deberías aprender a convivir con tu maldición. Acéptala Ranma, yo ya lo hice. Así es como te conocí.

Para ella era verdad. Su cuerpo no influía en nada sus sentimientos, eran sus ojos los que veía, era su piel y sus labios los que besaba. La misma trenza, el mismo cabello. Era más pequeña y su cuerpo adquiría las formas de una mujer, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Al fin y al cabo, así lo conoció y así se había enamorado de él.

Él continuaba siendo un hombre, porque la miraba con el mismo deseo, sus sentimientos hacia Akane seguían siendo intensos, la veía como un hombre ve a una mujer, aunque estuviera en ese cuerpo. Su cambio era sólo por fuera. Pero no podía aceptarlo, aunque se había acostumbrado de alguna forma, se seguía sintiendo extraño cuando se convertía en una, tal vez nunca llegue a hacerlo.

Pero ella seguiría allí, esperando a que algún día lo haga, porque su amor era incondicional, él lo sabía, y que también era correspondida de la misma manera, aún cuando ninguno de los dos había dicho nada después de lo de Jusenkyo.

La tomó de la mano, la vio hacia arriba, porque era más pequeña, pensó que no era correcto, él debía verla hacia abajo. Pero ahora no importaba, quería llegar al dojo para poderla besar de nuevo, esta vez como un hombre.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, tenía bastante bien formada la idea del capítulo, pero no sabía como ponerla en palabras XD. Ya tenía los diálogos escritos del principio, mucho antes de convertirme en un troll en tumblr. Ya sabes Ely, aunque tus ideas son influyentes, también tengo las mías, parecidas a las tuyas jeje.

Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito (lo hice antes que este, pero quería seguir el orden), veremos algo de su vida marital, se me ocurrió viendo a mi mejor amiga casada, en la que su vida ha dado un tremendo vuelco...:S, pero si que disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, es que si son tan lindos ellos u_u

Y díganme que les pareció. Personalmente pienso que Ryoga es el que queda más resignado al matrimonio de ellos dos (también lo hablamos en el foro, si mal no recuerdo Jorgi fue la que dijo que era el personaje que quedó más cerrado), así que se me ocurrió ¿por qué no hacer que él viniera con el agua?, y de paso saldara sus cuentas, por las que le hizo a Akane (si, es que no me olvido de ese episodio en que tenía a Akane y a Akari en su casa). Por otra parte, no me pude deshacer de la chica Ranma, como personaje me gusta mucho, y es también una parte más de él, así que digamos que le di y no le di la cura a Ranma jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, comenten y critiquen.

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me alegran mucho la existencia :)

Cjs: gracias por tus ánimos, te aseguro que me llegaron.

Linaakane: te agradezco a ti también reina, me hizo reír bastante tu review, espero que este también te guste como el chicharrón mañanero jajaja.

Sandy: bueno, desaparecí a Kuno en este capítulo, gracias por tu review reina.

Y del capítulo anterior, no le agradecí a Tieve, thank you! :)

Nos veremos en el siguiente…


	8. Capítulo V: Amor Complicado Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomé prestados sin afán de lucro para mi historia.

* * *

_Siempre hay algo que aprender en el amor..._

_El Arte de Amar, Erick Fromm_

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Amor Complicado**

_Por Monikawaii_

Qué complicado se vuelve el amor cuando hay problemas, ya no con prometidas ni pretendientes, ni siquiera por la familia que se entromete. Esta vez era algo diferente, algo que ellos mismos habían buscado con deseo y anticipación.

Un llanto dentro de la habitación los despertó a ambos.

—Te toca…—Akane dijo entre sueños.

—Te toca a tí…—el cansancio lo vencía.

—Yo fui la última vez.

—Eso no es verdad.

El llanto se hizo más fuerte.

— ¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa? —y empezó con su mal humor… de nuevo.

—No mi marimacho, nunca lo dije —al fin pudo despertar y vio a su esposa que lo miraba con furia con los ojos muy pequeños y con unas grandes ojeras. Se asustó.

El llanto se convirtió en un grito.

—Mi amor… —usó su característica voz de ultratumba que siempre daba resultados—. Tráeme al bebé…

—Está bien, está bien, iré —se levantó rápidamente a traer a su pequeño hijo de tres meses para que su "linda" esposa le dé de lactar.

_¿Hasta cuándo debían soportar esto?_ Esas malas noches eran un suplicio, sin poder dormir ni practicar porque el cansancio los vencía a cualquier hora del día, mientras tenían que hacer las tareas del hogar. Además de los cambios de humor de su esposa que no se comparaban cuando fueron adolescentes, porque ahora era peor. Además tampoco podía hacer el amor con ella. _¿Una cuarentena?_, ¡tenía que esperar todo ese tiempo que ya hace tiempo se había cumplido!, pero ella seguía diciendo que no quería nada, que no tenía ganas. Él era un hombre por Dios _¿qué no entendía?,_ no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

Después de su segundo matrimonio, se habían dedicado a hacer el amor como unos posesos, la abstinencia de ese año que estuvieron separados los ayudó. En las mañanas, a la hora de almuerzo, en el baño, cualquier palabra los encendía como una llama, terminaban besándose apasionadamente y luego agotados en la cama. Incluso el dojo se había vuelto uno de esos lugares donde despertaba su deseo pasional.

Akane se sorprendió cuando se enteró de su avanzado estado, a sus veintiséis años aún no había pensado en embarazarse, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que llevaba dos meses de retraso, se habían estado cuidando durante los primeros meses desde que volvieron a estar juntos, pero no recordaba el día dejaron de hacerlo y las consecuencias aparecieron pronto.

Su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de incertidumbre y las dudas empezaron a aparecer.

_¿Ranma estaría de acuerdo?_

Mientras más esperaba, mayores eran sus sospechas, así que decidió que iría a comprar una prueba cuando se hiciera de noche y él estuviera dormido. Salió sigilosamente del departamento que compartía con Ranma, no quería decirle nada aún, no es que no quisiera que se enterara, pero como era un tema tan delicado e imprevisto, decidió que lo averiguaría sola. Se colocó una cafarena y un pantalón de color negro, unos lentes oscuros y salió muy despacio, casi de puntillas intentando no hacer ruido.

Ranma la había observado bastante nerviosa durante los días previos, parecía que no lo escuchaba, se le notaba ida y preocupada. Tampoco quería estar con él. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo traía entre manos, especialmente esa noche. Se hizo el dormido y cuando sintió que Akane dejó la habitación, se levantó rápidamente y la siguió.

Su cerebro no hacía las conexiones necesarias cuando la vio entrar a una farmacia, no entendía lo que estaba pasando._ ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Con gripe?_, se cuestionaba. Continuó observando hasta que su esposa salió muy nerviosa. Pensó un momento en aparecerse frente a ella o seguir espiándola, al final decidió lo que haría y…

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! —el grito de Akane interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Lo había descubierto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Desde qué momento tú…? —dijo nervioso.

— ¡Habla! ¡¿Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí?! —lo tomó fuertemente de la camisa y lo acercó a ella.

— ¡Pues qué rayos te sucede! ¡¿Por qué estás vestida así?! ¡Estás actuando muy extraño desde hace días, ni siquiera quieres…! —detuvo sus palabras

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Ya sabes… —exclamó tímidamente.

— ¡No, no sé! ¡¿De qué hablas?!

—Ya sabes… —se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos en señal de desesperación—. ¡Ya sabes y me molesta! ¡Soy un hombre Akane, tengo mis…mis…!

Akane lo miraba enojada, parecía que en ese instante iba a mandarlo a volar lejos.

— ¡Mis necesidades! —gritó finalmente, dejando de lado la vergüenza.

— ¡¿Sólo en eso piensas?! ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¡Pues yo no fui el único que pensé en eso todo este tiempo, te recuerdo que tu empezaste y…! —Akane le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, recordando lo sucedido durante los seis meses anteriores, en los que ella muchas veces tomaba la iniciativa. Se sonrojó y torpemente hizo caer la bolsa que cargaba en la otra mano, dejando en evidencia lo que contenía. Ranma la miró sorprendido, por fin comprendía.

— ¿Qué…qué es eso? —expresó con dificultad.

— ¡N…nada! —ella levantó la bolsa rápidamente e intentó irse.

— ¡No te irás! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Dijiste que haríamos todo juntos! ¡¿Lo recuerdas?! ¡¿Y ahora sólo estás dejándome de lado?! —estaba enojado—. ¡No me gusta lo que estás haciendo, Akane! —exclamó con mucha cólera.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Él tenía razón. Otra vez estaba cometiendo los mismos errores antes de su separación y estaba ocultándole un problema que era de ambos. Esta segunda oportunidad debía ser distinta. No se entendía a ella misma.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Quería llorar en ese instante.

— ¿Akane? —se preocupó cuando vio salir una pequeña lágrima del ojo de su esposa.

—Fui a comprar esto —le mostró la pequeña caja, la prueba de embarazo.

Ranma la vio sorprendido pero no articuló palabra alguna.

Ella esperaba deseosa su respuesta, pero no llegaba. Y una vez más las dudas comenzaron a aparecer. Tal vez se había arrepentido.

_ ¿Quería tener un hijo con ella? _

_¿Lo que le mostró no era importante para él? _

_¿Debía huir en ese momento? _

Volvió a mirar a su esposo que tenía el rostro confundido.

—Está bien, si no quieres… —tenía que ser fuerte, saldría adelante sola, no necesitaba de él. Tenía que convencerse de eso.

—Akane ¿qué es eso? —dijo finalmente, sonriendo nerviosamente y tomándose la cabeza con su mano.

— ¿Ah? —se estaba haciendo falsas ideas.

— ¿Akane? ¿Son dulces? ¿Para eso viniste? —acercó su rostro al de ella—. Lo único que no entiendo es… —sus labios hicieron una mueca parecida a una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué los compraste en una farmacia? Eres tan boba —rió fuertemente.

Una bofetada sonora cayó en su mejilla.

Su marido era tan estúpido y ella haciéndose de tantos problemas.

— ¡Idiota! —suspiró—. ¡Es una prueba de embarazo! —ahora sí esperaría una verdadera respuesta por parte de su bobo esposo.

— ¿Eh? —se quedó con la expresión de idiota, su queridísima marimacho lo acababa de golpear, pero no puedo reaccionar ante eso porque lo que ella dijo después lo dejó atónito—. ¡¿Q-q-qué?!

Los miedos de Akane quedaron infundados cuando regresaron a casa. Era lógico que él estuviera nervioso, pero su expresión no era del todo de preocupación. Lucía… ¿feliz?, sí, podía catalogar su rostro lleno de felicidad. Él no podía ocultar fácilmente lo que sentía y ella lo sabía.

Akane rápidamente se metió al baño.

_ ¿Qué haría si estuviera embarazada? _

_¿Un hijo?_

Definitivamente eso cambiaria sus vidas por completo. Ellos no lo habían planeado, sin embargo era una posibilidad inmensa. Se sentó y esperó sin paciencia.

Ranma estaba afuera, ella no salía aún. Comenzó a morderse las uñas desesperadamente. Iba de un lado hacia el otro, se subía las paredes como una araña, empezó a hacer planchas, miraba por la ventana, se tambaleaba.

— ¿Ya? —repetía una y otra vez y siempre obtenía un fuertísimo _¡Espera!_ Desde el baño.

Un momento después, la puerta del baño se abrió y salió una Akane con el rostro cubierto entre sus cabellos despeinados.

— ¡Qué! ¡¿Qué?! —no podía más con la curiosidad.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Su mirada estaba llena de brillo, no sabía si de alegría o tristeza.

—Es…

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Positivo.

Nunca imaginó que llegaría a ser tan feliz, durante su vida jamás sintió esa dicha por la que había sido embargado en ese instante. Iba a ser papá. Iba a tener un hijo… con ella.

Akane reconoció para sí que se había equivocado y lo había subestimado. Comprendió que él siempre permanecería a su lado, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente como un niño pequeño porque esa era su máxima demostración de amor y protección.

Al día siguiente decidieron que irían a ver a un doctor, querían enterarse de que tan avanzado estaba su embarazo. Apenas el ginecólogo pidió fechas, no supieron indicarle con exactitud y la sangre se les subió a la cabeza. Su embarazo ya llevaba cerca de ocho semanas y ella no se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera recordaba el último día de su periodo. Les llamó la atención, su cara daba miedo y mostraba enojo. Parecía que les decía irresponsables con la mirada, y ellos se sentían cada vez más y más pequeños.

Al salir Akane se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Ese médico la había hecho sentir como un harapo. Ranma se puso frente a ella al notar su tristeza.

—O sea que no lo sabe señora Saotome —exclamó en son de burla.

Ella lo miró confundida.

—Cómo es posible que no lo sepa, muchacha irresponsable —su voz se tornaba cada vez más sarcástica —. ¿No ve que soy un viejo que no ha tenido sexo en años, mi esposa al despertar grita ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Despertaste?!

Akane empezó a sonreír. Él le puso las manos en sus hombros.

—Descuida —dijo—, a mi no me importa lo que piense ese doctor amargado —se acercó más a ella, aunque estaban en la calle, no le importó— Iremos a otro lugar para tus chequeos, ahora que sabes más o menos las fechas necesarias —le dio una media sonrisa y la besó tiernamente.

—Si —respondió ella, apenas acabó de besarlo.

—Vamos —la tomó de la mano y la observó de reojo. Y se imaginó lo bello que sería ver a su esposa embarazada, con esos vestidos tan femeninos y esa enorme barriga y ella mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Ambos felices, riendo sin parar.

Sin embargo, conforme avanzaba el embarazo, los cambios de humor de su esposa comenzaron a hacerse notorios. Akane siempre se había caracterizado por su fuerte carácter y su fortaleza física y mental. Pero en esos momentos, ni ella misma sabía lo que le ocurría. Estaba irritable, sensible, aún cuando no había tenido malestares, cualquier cosa era necesaria para hacerla llorar.

Pero un día esas lágrimas se canalizaron por una razón, cuando él llegó de trabajar la encontró sentada en su lado de la cama con la cabeza gacha, sus manos en su pequeña barriga y los hombros caídos, estaba llorando. Ranma temió lo peor al verla así, se acercó rápidamente hacia ella gritando su nombre.

— ¡¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Akane?! —la había tomado de los hombros violentamente—. ¡¿Estás bien?! —gritó una vez más con una voz cargada de preocupación.

Ella levantó su vista hacia él y sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa. Ranma sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo.

—El bebé… —susurró.

— ¿Qué pasa con el bebé? —preguntó nervioso.

—Lo sentí… por primera vez… —tomó las manos grandes de él y las colocó en su barriga de aproximadamente catorce semanas—. Creo que se mueve —dijo emocionada apretando las manos de Ranma un poco más fuerte.

Él cerró los ojos para poder sentir a su hijo, pero fue en vano.

— ¿Lo sientes? Se está moviendo ahora mismo, Ranma… es como un pececito —su rostro se llenaba aún más de emoción y lo miraba anhelante.

Pero no podía sentir nada.

— ¿Ranma…?

—Sí —y asintió finalmente, pero no era verdad, no quería desilusionar a su esposa.

Ella se echó de espaldas en la cama, Ranma acercó su rostro a su pequeña panza y la besó con ternura. Luego puso de nuevo su mano en su vientre y se echó a su lado.

—Gracias… mi amor —le dijo ella con unas lágrimas adornando sus ojos. Él sonreía. Pero pronto el cansancio los venció y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, así, abrazados.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas:** Sé que no tiene excusa lo mucho que me demoré en publicar este capítulo cuando ya lo tenía escrito. Pero me esforcé en hacerlo más que otros, le corregí varias cositas en las que estaba errando (le agradezco muchísimo a una persona que de vez en cuando se pasa por el foro, así no lo lea, quien me ayudó con mis errores de escritora principiante XD) Espero que no se me haya pasado nada.

Este capítulo nació de observar a mi mejor amiga embarazada y luego con su nenito. A veces nos imaginamos lo fácil que sería tener un hijo y pensamos ¡qué lindos son los bebitos! yo aún lo pienso, pero es tan difícil ser mamá y pasar por todo un embarazo con las hormonas a mil por hora (no en ese sentido) que hacen cambiar de humor constantemente, llevar esa enorme barriga, las benditas malas noches y más problemitas. Aunque trae mucha felicidad, siempre es complicado.

En el próximo veremos algo más al respecto. Espero que este les haya gustado. ¡Comenten!

Un saludo enorme, nos vemos en el siguiente... :)


	9. Capítulo V: Amor Complicado Parte 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para mi historia.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Amor Complicado**

**Parte 2**

_Por Monikawaii_

— ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Demonios! —una muchacha con una falda muy corta corría por las calles desesperada y apurada, su cabello agarrado con una trenza se movía en un vaivén—. ¡Mi hijooooo…! —gritaba, obteniendo las miradas curiosas de la gente—, ¡Está a punto de naceeer!

Por fin se había acabado todo, al fin iba a poder tener a su hijo en sus brazos y eso lo hacía muy feliz después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

* * *

Akane había decidido dejar de trabajar, pues una vez que su barriga se convirtió en algo enorme, le era imposible continuar con el trabajo arduo de maestra en el jardín de infancia en el que había empezado hace unos meses. Las artes marciales también estaban prohibidas para ella lógicamente. Así que Ranma tuvo que encargarse entonces de mantener el hogar hasta que el niño naciera y ella pudiera hacerse cargo. El dinero que habían ahorrado con las ganancias del año anterior en el dojo, empezó a escasear debido a los caros antojos de su hermosa esposa embarazada. Simplemente no podía decirle que no. Así le demostraron las innumerables veces que tuvo que huir, antes que ella dijera algo, sin embargo esa vez le fue imposible.

—Ranma —le había dicho.

— ¿Sí…? —le contestó cansadísimo por el arduo día que había tenido en ese restaurante, que estaba lleno de hombres indecentes y groseros; además de haber tenido que lidiar con la tira de malcriados de sus alumnos del dojo, que obviamente no lo querían a él sino a Akane—. Ya verán esos mocosos —dijo para él, pero ella logró escucharlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué les hiciste a mis niñitos? —preguntó ella con toda la inocencia del mundo, pero queriendo molestarlo, cosa que a él no le hizo ninguna gracia.

— ¡¿Qué les hice, dices?! ¡¿Yo?! —levantó la voz mientras recordaba a esos pequeños demonios, que le habían hecho la vida imposible desde que se enteraron que su lindísima profesora estaba embarazada.

—Pues sí, obviamente debes haberles hecho algo para que te molestaran —recalcó en tono de burla—.¿No, bebé? ¿Verdad que tu padre no sabe cómo tratar a los niños? —decía mientras se tocaba la barriga, hablándole también a su hijo.

— ¡Mira, Akane! ¡Si sigues en ese plan, entonces…!

—Entonces... ¿Qué? —lo miró intensamente y luego sonrió—. Veo que al menos te quité el cansancio, porque todavía te quedan ganas de pelear.

— ¡Yo no tengo ganas de…! —pero fue callado por los dedos de su esposa.

—Tranquilo, ya vendrán mejores días —se sentó en la cama y luego le dedicó otra mirada—. Querido…

Sabía que algo se venía, o algo quería y se había antojado, muy pocas veces lo llamaba así, ya antes lo había hecho, por esas razones; una vez le pidió frutas que ni sabía que existían, chocolates suizos, hasta pulpo, y eso era carísimo, ya se estaba preparando para escapar…

— …grejo —no había escuchado eso. No "eso"

—Quiero comer cangrejo —ella era consciente de que casi no había dinero, pero no podía con sus antojos, era algo que nunca había sentido con tanta devoción y deseo.

—Sabes que eso… —carraspeó.

—Sí, pero él quiere también —lo miró abriendo y cerrando los ojos de manera bastante coqueta.

Y finalmente él no se pudo resistir. Akane sabía como manipularlo.

Él no entendía por qué hacía lo que sea para satisfacerla de todas las maneras posibles, pero recordó la razón por la cual caía en sus encantos, porque cuando le traía lo que pedía la miraba contenta, su rostro de pronto se iluminaba y lo enamoraba de nuevo dándole un beso de agradecimiento. Le hacía muy feliz verla así, es por eso que empezó a trabajar haciendo lo que más odiaba, teniendo que convertirse en chica, poniéndose ese provocativo traje de mesera, y atendiendo a hombres lujuriosos. A veces pensaba que era demasiado, pero no tenía remedio.

Aunque no hubiera dinero, trabajaría duro al siguiente día.

Y así fue. Ese día consiguió más propinas de lo previsto, pues había utilizado sus encantos femeninos. Fue al supermercado y compró lo que Akane deseaba. Al llegar a casa, la encontró dormida, pensó que eso era algo bueno pues decidió que él cocinaría, de todas formas, no iba a arriesgarse a que ella lo arruinara, con lo caro que costó.

—Estuvo delicioso… —Akane se había levantado y se había ido a su habitación, echándose boca arriba en la cama y acariciándose la barriga en señal de satisfacción.

—Por supuesto, eso fue porque lo hice yo —respondió él, colocándose a su lado.

—Hasta cocinaste para mí… —sonrió.

— ¡Ja! Pues claro, no iba a permitir que tú lo arr… —se tapó la boca antes de terminar.

— ¡Permitir qué! —giró su rostro enojado para mirarlo.

—No, nada… —rió nerviosamente —. Akane…

— ¡Nada, ¿No?! —agarró rápidamente una almohada y si la lanzó en la cabeza—. ¡Te conozco lo suficiente!, ¡No querías que yo lo hiciera! ¿No?

—Pues, Akane, ya déjalo así… —trató de calmarla.

— ¡Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre! —y se echó a llorar.

¿Desde cuándo se ponía a llorar cuando él le decía lo mal que cocinaba? Nunca lo había hecho, siempre lo golpeaba, pero nunca esto. No sabía como reaccionar.

—Oye… Akane, espera por favor… no llores —intentó acercarse.

— ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! —mocos le salían de su nariz—. ¡Ahora ya no te diré nada!

—Akane… ¿Qué cosa? —Ranma desesperado buscaba la manera de tranquilizarla y más aún con esa revelación—. Ya, ya —se acercó para abrazarla y sorprendentemente no lo rechazó.

Y se calmó en sus brazos, ni siquiera ella comprendía qué es lo que le sucedía, nunca había sido tan sensible antes y menos por una idiotez como esa.

—Dime, ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó mientras la miraba como se limpiaba los mocos con su brazo y sonrió.

—Ven —lo tomó de la mano y se sentó en la cama de nuevo. Luego tomó otra vez su mano y la colocó en su barriga de siete meses—. Lo vi, Ranma —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Vi como se movía a través de mi piel... háblale y podrás verlo tú también.

Después de ese día que no había podido sentir a su hijo, esto era el paraíso. Comenzó a hablarle, su boca sólo decía monosílabos, pero aún así, pudo observar esas patadas que duraban segundos a través de la piel de su mujer. Parecía que podía reconocer su voz, cada vez que él decía algo, se movía muchísimo.

Y su memoria trajo también esos recuerdos en que lo vio por primera vez, ese día en que su esposa se hizo la ecografía. Al final recibieron su primera foto que guardó celosamente en una caja.

Y así transcurrieron sus días con ella. Entre tragos amargos y también momentos agradables, así era cómo había decidido que sería su vida.

Aún así, nada lo preparó para los hechos que ocurrirían, el día que él decidió nacer.

* * *

Se había ido como siempre a trabajar al dojo, en la tarde volvió corriendo a casa, ya que faltaba muy poco para que Akane dé a luz por fin, así que se dirigió allí para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Lucía tan preocupado, pero ella de un grito lo mandó al trabajo, diciendo que estaba bien y que no tenía que preocuparse. Ese día el restaurante estaba atiborrado de gente y no le quedaban manos para nada.

¡Ranma!

¡Señorita!

¡Venga acá!

¡Quiero un café!

Gritos y gritos por todo el lugar.

— ¡Ranma! —lo volvieron a llamar.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué es lo que quieres! —su voz femenina resonó por todo el lugar, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, en especial a su jefe, quien era el que había dicho su nombre.

_¿Ahora qué? ¿Lo iba a despedir? Justo ahora que necesitaba el trabajo. _

Su jefe lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Dejaré pasar esto sólo porque es una situación de emergencia.

— ¡Discúlpeme! —y optó por la posición del tigre caído.

—Tu madre está al teléfono —le dijo poniéndole en su oreja el auricular—. Parece que vas a ser padre —dijo con una sonrisa que sobresalía de su frondoso bigote. Él era el único en ese lugar que sabía acerca de su maldición.

Ranma ahora corría a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

—Pero qué terca es —murmuró—. Diciéndome que todo estaba bien...

Su madre estaba con Akane, quién estaba a punto de dar a luz. Maldijo en sus adentros por no estar en esos momentos con ella.

— ¡Déjenme pasar! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se deshacía del mandil que llevaba puesto. En el momento en que escuchó "Luz", dejó el auricular del teléfono y había salido a toda velocidad sin escuchar nada más.

Había llegado en tiempo record al hospital, su velocidad no se comparaba ni al mejor maratonista de la historia.

— ¡Señorita! —se dirigió a una enfermera que estaba en el área de admisión—. ¡Mi… esposa! —su voz estaba entrecortada por el cansancio—. ¡Está... a punto de dar… a luz! ¡Dónde es... la sala de partos!

Pero la susodicha lo miraba confundida.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Es urgente! —esta vez tuvo que levantar la voz.

—Pero…

— ¡No tengo tiempo que perder!

—Pero usted es una mujer, ¿Acaso escuché mal?

Sí que lo había olvidado, se agarró los pechos y confirmó su lamentable estado.

— ¡Demonios! —por eso es que odiaba tanto su maldición, en estos momentos no le ayudaba en nada.

Felizmente su madre apareció por detrás, calmando su furia incontenida.

—Será mejor que te cambies.

—No tengo ropa de chico. Esto es tan vergonzoso.

Su madre esbozó una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Ranma —le dijo dándole un paquete con sus ropas dentro y una tetera—. Akane empacó tu ropa también en la maleta que sería para el bebé.

—Pero… ¡¿Cómo está ella?! —replicó—. ¡Quiero verla!

—Ella está bien, posiblemente esté aquí toda la noche —respondió Nodoka—. Ve a cambiarte primero y lo verás.

Se vistió como un rayo, volviendo a su cuerpo con el que sí se sentía cómodo. Entró rápidamente a la habitación donde estaban todas las mujeres a punto de dar a luz, unas les quedaba poco tiempo y se las llevaban en camillas, otras estaban sentadas. La buscó por toda la sala y allí, en el fondo, se encontraba ella; de pie.

— ¡Akane! ¡Qué haces parada! ¡Es peligroso! —la agarró tratando de sentarla en la camilla.

— ¡Qué…! ¡Qué te pasa, estúpido! —gritó empujándolo hacia la otra esquina. Su fuerza seguía siendo la misma.

— ¡Pero…! —increpó él.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡No voy a morir ni nada!

—Pero…

—Voy a tener un bebé, no es nada del otro mundo. No estoy enferma ni nada. Además la enfermera dijo que si caminaba, él saldría más rápido —dicho lo último le sonrió—. Y de verdad, ya quiero que salga.

Las palabras de Akane lo tranquilizaron bastante, además su aspecto no lucía para nada mal.

—Ven acá. Siéntate —golpeteó un lado de la cama, dejando en claro que lo quería quieto.

—Sí —obedeció, aunque se encontraba un poco nervioso.

Nodoka los miraba contenta, la química que ambos emanaban era enorme, lo supo desde el día que vio por primera vez a "Ranko" y Akane juntos. Y se alegró tanto cuando se enteró junto con los demás que habría un heredero.

Él la tomó de la mano, en estos momentos de su relación, ya no existía la vergüenza de demostrarle cariño a la mujer con la que compartía su vida.

— ¡Ay! —se quejó Akane.

— ¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¡Akane! ¡¿Estás bien?! —se puso de pie rápidamente mientras veía que ella se sentaba en la cama y se retorcía de dolor—. ¡Akane! —en ese momento sintió una mano tocando su hombro suavemente.

— Cálmate, hijo. Es sólo una contracción —su voz era como un calmante para él—. Es el precio de ser mamá.

Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse impotente al no poder calmar su dolor. Pero pronto volvió a detenerse.

Y así transcurrieron seis horas. Y cada vez los dolores eran más frecuentes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, sus párpados se abrieron por la abrumadora luz que ingresaba en sus pupilas, vio a su alrededor y su esposa le daba la espalda encima de una cama de hospital. Se sintió extraño, no recordaba nada.

Cuando llevaron a Akane a la sala de partos, el prácticamente rogó para ingresar, aún así no lo dejaron, así que usó su clásico truco de convertirse en chica, poniéndose un traje de enfermera, a saber de quién diablos se lo robó y así pudo entrar. Pero no aguantó, apenas oyó como su esposa lo maldecía, en palabras que jamás escuchó de ella, agachó su cabeza y al instante en que vio el conducto por donde saldría el bebé, se desmayó. Definitivamente no habría podido ser doctor… ni enfermera.

— ¡Mi hijo! ¡Dónde está! —Akane se giró y le hizo una mueca despectiva.

—Aquí… —y le dio la espalda de nuevo.

Maldijo ser tan cobarde, se había perdido todo el nacimiento de su hijo, era imperdonable.

—Ranma, ¿Qué no quieres verlo? —lo llamó con su voz de ultratumba.

Se acercó un poco y allí estaba. De pronto se sintió invadido por una inmensa alegría. Su bebé succionaba uno de los pechos de su esposa. Era tan pequeño y arrugadito, sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando las caricias que su madre le brindaba. Su corazón no podría soportar una emoción de esa intensidad nunca más.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo? —le preguntó ella emocionada.

—Pero él…

—No te preocupes, ya terminó de tomar su leche. Ven, sostenlo.

—Sí…

Y no le importó nada más. Ni que luego los demás hicieran un tremendo escándalo al llegar, ni que por eso casi los botan a su padre y su suegro por llorar en demasía. Ni porque sus ex autoproclamadas prometidas llegaron con miles de regalos. No escuchó nada, ahora sólo estaba su esposa Akane y su pequeño hijo Shun.

* * *

**Notas: **De nuevo tengo que disculparme por haberme tomado tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Primero porque estuve en unos pequeños problemas, después porque estuve bastante ocupada, luego porque había renunciado a mi trabajo (pero eso sí fue para bien). Además de eso, se me fue completamente la inspiración, estuve un tiempo preguntándome ¿por qué es que escribía fics? ¿ya no estoy lo suficientemente grande para esto? Y esas cosas. Supongo que serán dudas existenciales que uno tiene de vez en cuando. Pero sí que obtuve mis respuestas, es porque me gusta, le agarré un completo agrado a esto de escribir. Me ayudó a conocer personas geniales que nunca pensé que encontraría en este mundito. Y porque aún cuando esté grandecita, me importa un comino lo que digan los demás sobre mis gustos y manías.

Bueno, ya que me desahogué hablando, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Debo decir que tendrá un tercera parte, porque aún tengo algunas ideas, jeje.

Ah, busqué un nombre que sonara bonito y con significado para el hijo de ellos dos. Shun me gustó bastante y significa caballo veloz, sobresaliente, excelente.

Este episodio va dedicado a Romina (Randuril) porque siempre está al pendiente en mis continuas desapariciones (en la que no me voy por mucho tiempo, pero aún así) para mí eso es muy valioso. Además porque el otro día me metí a su blog y casi me muero de la vergüenza, jaja. Romi, sé que te gustan mucho las historias donde ellos están casados, por eso también esto va para ti.

Saludos a todos quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior.

Pronto vendré por más.

Sophy.


	10. Capítulo VI: Amor Romántico

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para crear mi historia.

* * *

_Ama y haz lo que quieras. Si callas, callarás con amor; si gritas, gritarás con amor; si corriges, corregirás con amor; si perdonas, perdonarás con amor._

_**San Agustín**_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo VI**

**Amor Romántico**

**.**

_Por Monikawaii_

_._

_.._

El romanticismo es el estado más puro y complicado del amor, porque existe el cariño y afecto como emociones que unen a la pareja, complementadas con esa imperante necesidad biológica, la que cada ser humano posee, la pasión.

.

—Pa-pá…

— ¿Eh? —giró él con el rostro confundido.

—Gaga… guuu… —soltó una risotada mientras metía cuatro dedos en su pequeña boca.

— ¡Shun! —lo levantó de la pequeña silla donde se encontraba.

El bebé de cabellos color negro y facciones pequeñas, volvió a reír al mirar la cara de su padre.

— ¡Repítelo! —acercó su rostro al del niño y dijo una vez más—. Repítelo ¿Sí? ¿lo harás? Di de nuevo: pa – pá

El niño se carcajeó, su sonrisa era casi idéntica a la de su madre, al igual que su nariz y sus mejillas. Los ojos los había sacado de él.

La verdad no importaba si no lo volvía a repetir, Ranma estaba completamente feliz. Le había dicho "papá" eso era lo mejor.

Además le había ganado a ella esa apuesta. Giró su vista donde Akane los miraba sorprendida. Estaba enojada, lo sabía.

.

* * *

.

Todo había iniciado ese día, era domingo y Akane acababa de salir de la bañera después de un largo baño, de esos que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Shun se había quedado dormido gracias a su padre quien se encargó de mecerlo y darle el biberón.

Se secó su cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros, se puso unos pantalones simples y una polera y se echó en la cama esperando poder descansar un poco, Ranma estaba a su lado pero sus ojos no se habían despegado de ella ni un solo momento. Akane se percató en ese instante.

—Oye… Ranma… espera un momento, ¿no estarás pensando en…? —dijo algo preocupada.

— ¿En qué? —le dijo haciéndose el loco. La verdad sí lo pensaba, últimamente los lapsos de tiempo en que podían estar juntos en la intimidad se hacían cada vez más largos. Si no era por el trabajo, o que el bebé lloraba, o porque estaban muy cansados de la ardua tarea de cuidar al niño de ya ocho meses.

—Ah… bueno —y se volteó dándole la espalda.

— ¿Eh? —gimió sorprendido, no esperaba tal rechazo de su querida esposa—. Oye, ¡¿por qué eres así?! —se quejó.

Akane rió entre dientes. No podía creer que a estas alturas no podía ni siquiera decirlo, así que jugaría con él un poco. Nuevamente giró su cuerpo para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Entonces dime en qué estabas pensando… —puso una voz llena de sensualidad.

—Bueno… es que yo… —se sonrojó poniéndose muy nervioso.

— ¿Mmm…?

— ¡Ah, pues ya sabes! —se acercó a ella para besarla apasionadamente y con desesperación, Akane correspondió de la misma manera.

Sus manos empezaron con su tarea de recorrerla por todo su cuerpo, iba subiendo la ropa con alevosía. Pronto se colocó encima de ella y…

Sonó el horrible timbre del apartamento.

— ¿Quién será? —lo interrumpió Akane.

—No lo sé, ni me interesa —y quiso continuar con su tarea.

—Pero podría ser alguien importante —volvió a decir ella.

—No importa, puede esperar.

Akane ahogó una pequeña risa al verlo tan desesperado.

Pero nuevamente el chillido de ese timbre odioso.

Y luego el llanto de Shun.

—Ranma… lo siento —intentó disculparse, aún a estas alturas las cosas eran difíciles—. Tomaré al bebé, ve a abrir la puerta.

—Está bien —dijo mientras maldecía y abotonaba su camisa china de color azul. Se puso de pie mientras volvía a oír la campana—. ¡Ya voy, ya voy! —gritó enfurecido llegando a la puerta llena de cerrojos que se habían encargado de colocar por si algún loco quisiera invadir su privacidad, la que les había costado tanto mantener.

Su rostro se llenó de una sorpresa que no era del todo grata al ver quién se encontraba en su puerta.

—Ranma no verse muy feliz.

No ella…

No ahora…

—Ah, sí, Shampoo… —intentó aunque sea sonreír.

La joven amazona vestía un hermoso vestido chino de color rojo pegado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos con una abertura en uno de los costados. Estaba adornado con flores amarillas y pétalos de color verde. Los bordes eran dorados. Llevaba un moño grueso como peinado, mantenía aún su flequillo y sus cabellos que caían a los costados de su rostro. Aún desplegaba sensualidad, aún cuando su cara se veía más madura. Pero ella siempre había tenido una belleza impactante.

—Saotome —Mousse apareció detrás con un bebé en su espalda, otro un poco más grande colgado en su pierna derecha y una niña de unos cuatro años tomada de su mano. Él llevaba el mismo atuendo de siempre aunque de color verde. Y todos los niños vestían ropas chinas.

—Pasar mucho tiempo —Shampoo le sonrió coquetamente—. Venir de visita con esposo pato tonto, ¿Ranma no dejarnos pasar?

No tuvo opción. Detrás de él apareció Akane con el niño en brazos.

—Ranma, ¿quién…? ¿es? —su voz se apagaba conforme preguntaba—. Ah, Shampoo…

—Vaya, Akane seguir idéntica —la observó de pies a cabeza y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Aunque... ya no usar bonitos vestidos y tener arrugas en la frente…

¿Quién había invitado a venir a esta china odiosa? Pensó la mujer de cabellos oscuros y giró su vista hacia Ranma, quien hizo un gesto de no saber nada. Aún así no iba a dejar que la molestara, cambió un poco su expresión, pero si ella tenía todas las de ganar.

—Mi amor… —le habló cariñosamente a su esposo—. ¿Puedes sostener a NUESTRO Shun por un momento?

— ¿Eh? —la miró con confusión—. Cl-claro, Akane.

Shampoo miraba la escena con cólera, mientras Mousse iba detrás de sus hijos más grandes que no paraban de correr.

—Iré a prepararles algo a nuestros invitados.

—Shampoo no querer lo que Akane cocinar —se burló de ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Pues te aseguro que su comida es pasable ahora —intentó calmar los ánimos Ranma, sin éxito.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —había enfurecido a su adorable esposa.

—No, tranquila, por favor, Akane, te acompañaré —puso su mano grande en la espalda de ella y la guió hasta la pequeña cocina, mientras ella intentaba zafarse.

La amazona había estado allí por sugerencia de su bisabuela, a pesar de todo no quería perder esa amistad de su adolescencia. No los había visto en años, desde que contrajeron matrimonio por primera vez. Cuando se enteró de su separación quiso regresar, pero le fue imposible ya que esperaba su primera hija con Mousse. Y así el tiempo se fue yendo y su amor se fue agotando, por lo menos es lo que creyó hasta ese día.

Miró nuevamente la puerta por donde la pareja había desaparecido, la curiosidad de no saber qué hacían la mataba, quería escucharlos hablar pero no podía así que intentó acercarse un poco. Hubiera preferido no hacerlo, Ranma acariciaba el rostro molesto de Akane, él se reía, su bebé también y luego la besó. Recordó el sentimiento que había marcado su adolescencia desde que lo conoció, se sintió celosa y molesta, no podía soportar verlos juntos. ¿Por qué fue esa chica violenta y no ella la que se quedó con él? ¿Qué tenía de especial Akane? Ella era más bonita, más sensual, podía satisfacerlo de todas las formas posibles. Pero no la eligió a ella y al final se tuvo que conformar con ese pato tonto. No era que no lo quisiera, pero el sentimiento no era el mismo que tenía por el joven de la trenza y que el paso del tiempo no había podido borrar.

Finalmente el joven de ropas chinas salió y la vio sentada cargando a un pequeño niño.

— ¿Son tus hijos? —preguntó.

—Sí —le brindó una sonrisa triste—. Mousse ser ardiente —intentó poner a prueba al chico.

Ranma se carcajeó. No lo logró.

—Jamás lo hubiera pensado de ese pato.

— ¡Te escuché, Saotome! —el padre de los tres niños se acercó a él, pero su pequeño lo jaló para seguir jugando—.¡Li Feng! ¡Li Wei! ¡Espérenme! —y continuó persiguiéndolos.

Shampoo lo miró riendo y jugando con sus hijos.

—Mousse ser buen padre.

—Así parece.

El bebé estaba sentado en las piernas de Ranma y tenía en sus manos una sonaja que agitaba con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo llamarse bebé? —preguntó.

—Shun, ¿verdad que es fuerte? —lo tomó por las axilas y lo puso frente a frente—. Eres como tu mamá ¿no? ¿verdad? —el niño se carcajeaba mientras él le hacía cosquillas en el estómago con su cara.

—Pero ser hermoso… como su padre.

Akane que llegaba con una caja de shumais escuchó con furia lo último. La china se había percatado de su llegada así que decidió molestar un poco más.

— ¿Sólo tener un hijo? ¿Akane no poder satisfacer a esposo? —se acercó un poco a Ranma rozando sus pechos en su brazo.

— ¿Eh? Oye… Shampoo… no… —sintió la enorme aura de su esposa que emanaba fuego.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¿Eh? —puso la caja en la pequeña mesa central.

—Shampoo sólo bromear —miró a la joven—. ¿Por qué? ¿Akane aún estar celosa de mí?

Ranma se vio de pronto en su adolescencia, mirando a estas chicas que peleaban absurdamente por él. Definitivamente la amazona no traía nada bueno. Además sólo se comportaba así cuando Akane estaba presente.

— ¡Ya basta! —interrumpió.

Se giró hacia la joven amazona.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Dijiste que Mousse era ardiente y un buen padre! ¡¿por qué te comportas así?!

Luego dirigió su vista a Akane.

— ¡Akane! ¡te dije que tus celos son infundados! ¡¿Acaso no estamos juntos ahora?!

Esas palabras le dieron una estocada final a la china. No se esperaba que él actuara de esa manera. Definitivamente ya no eran más unos muchachos inmaduros, la adultez los había alcanzado.

Mousse y los niños observaban la escena algo asustados. Al final Shampoo fue quien se puso de pie.

—Ya nos vamos… —su cerquillo tapó su rostro—. Shampoo lamentar —hizo una venia que imitaba a una disculpa. La verdad no podía permanecer más en ese lugar mirando como esa chica se había quedado con lo que debió ser de ella. Había sido un error ir a visitarlos.

Porque ahora ella llevaba una vida junto a él, al chico pato que nunca quiso aceptar, pero que terminó por conquistarla, no de la forma que ella hubiera querido, pero aún así, había sido su decisión casarse y no se echaría para atrás.

El amazona de cabello largo, ahora atado a una cola, se dio cuenta de la emociones intensas que molestaban a su esposa. Y pensó que esta era una visita corta pero necesaria para finalmente darse cuenta. De todas formas, nunca esperó ser amado como alguna vez ella amó a Ranma. Y aún así, él no tenía la culpa del amor no correspondido de Shampoo porque siempre había estado enamorado de Akane. Sintió algo de rabia, pero esta vez estaba dirigida hacia su mujer. Hizo el mismo ademán y se despidió.

—Me dio gusto haberlos visto a ambos. Espero que sean muy felices, es mi deseo de todo corazón.

Los niños se despidieron diciendo adiós con los brazos. Shun los miraba contento.

.

Akane ponía la ropa en la pequeña lavadora que habían adquirido mientras él cuidaba a su pequeño hijo.

Estaba sentado a un lado de la cama con varios juguetes a su alrededor, mientras su padre se había echado a su lado sin perderlo de vista. Tenía un pequeño tren de juguete que exploraba con atención, miró un cubo a su costado y lo tomó con su otra mano, comenzó a golpearlos uno contra otro fuertemente.

— ¡Ahhhhhh! —el grito del niño sonó como un megáfono al lado de su oído.

— ¿Qué pasó? —exclamó Ranma.

Pero Shun seguía llorando, se había golpeado la cabeza con el tren debido a sus torpes movimientos.

— ¡Qué fuerte eres! Tendrás la fuerza bruta de tu madre —rió fuertemente levantándolo y haciéndolo jugar en sus brazos.

— ¡Te oí! —gritó desde el baño.

Ranma suspiró, lo había dicho a propósito para calmar un poco los ánimos de su mujer.

— ¿Aún sigues enojada?

—Claro que no… ¿por qué me molestaría esa mujer que aún no se ha olvidado de ti? —dijo de forma sarcástica.

— ¡¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije?!

— ¡Pero bien que tenía sus pechos pegados a tu brazo! ¡Esto es como siempre! ¡Nunca intentas alejarla! —Akane no podía pensar por la cólera que sintió en esos momentos—. Si también hubiera venido Kuno o Ryoga o por último Shinnosuke, te hubieras sentido de la misma manera —dijo al final con la voz un poco apagada.

Ranma sólo se resignó, la verdad era que no quería pelear con ella, además, tenía algo de razón. Si ellos hubieran intentado algo así con su esposa, no vivirían para contarlo. Pero no estaba de acuerdo en algo, porque él ahora estaba con ella, no tenía ojos para nadie más, incluso tenían un hijo. La amaba a ella.

—Shun, ¿verdad que tu madre está celosa? —le habló al niño que se había tranquilizado y lo escuchaba atentamente.

— ¡No es cierto! —gritó.

—Y además es una marimacho gruñona, por eso estoy segurísimo que dirás "papá" primero.

Akane rió fuertemente y entró a la habitación en la que se encontraba su esposo y su hijo.

— ¡Ja! Claro que no. Primero dirá "mamá", siempre dicen mamá primero —se lo arrebató de las manos—. ¿Verdad, mi bebé? ¿Dirás "mamá"? Mira… ma - má —el pequeño sólo reía.

El joven de la trenza se lo volvió a quitar.

—Pues como eres no lo hará —acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Que sí.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces si dice "papá" primero el tema estará zanjado y enterrado.

—Y si dice mamá dormirás en el sillón durante una semana y te levantarás a ver a Shun todas esas noches.

— ¡Es demasiado!

Pues sí lo era.

—Está bien —respondió cediendo un poco, no iba a soportar tanto tiempo sin dormir a su lado—. Entonces sólo te levantarás por una semana en las noches a ver al bebé.

— ¡Hecho!

— ¡Hecho!

—Por cierto… —interrumpió Akane—. Hoy tendremos más visitas.

Las familias de ambos llegaron al ring de pelea. Casi todos empezaron a animar al niño para que dijera la palabra ganadora. Kasumi y su padre Soun estaban a favor de Akane. Mientras que Genma y Nodoka, a favor de Ranma. Nabiki y su marido sólo miraban el interesante espectáculo de manera divertida.

Y así era durante todas las tardes. Cuando Ranma llegaba de trabajar los encontraba absorbidos en la lucha.

Había pasado una semana, fue realmente agotadora. Ya todos se habían ido finalmente y ninguno había ganado.

No fue hasta la hora de la cena que Shun decidió que mejor diría "papá" después de que recibiera una deliciosa comida por parte de él.

Ranma se acercó a Akane con un micrófono en mano.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Dijo "papá"! —gritaba a los cuatro vientos, mientras recibía una mirada asesina de parte de su esposa.

—Yo no lo oí —y le dio la espalda. Él no se rendía e intentaba llamar su atención. Se aparecía a su lado, mientras ella se volteaba. Se aparecía por el otro llevando dos banderitas de Japón, mientras ella nuevamente giraba con violencia su cuello.

Y no paró durante un largo tiempo, hasta que ella lo detuvo con un gran mazo.

—Mira, Shun necesita un cambio de pañal. ¡Ve y cambia a tu hijo! —lo regañó mientras se dirigía a lavar los platos.

Ranma con un chichón en la cabeza, estaba tan feliz cambiando a su hijo después de todo lo ocurrido. Le daría todo, haría lo que fuera por él desde hoy en adelante. Sin embargo…

— ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Akaneeee! —el grito de Ranma la asustó.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! —ella llegó corriendo desde la cocina.

El rostro de Ranma no tenía nombre. Parecía un bebito al que al parecer le habían quitado su juguete preferido. Se secaba con una toalla todo el rostro mojado.

Shun lo había hecho.

Se había hecho pis en la cara de su papá.

Lo había olvidado. Akane siempre le dijo que cubriera la intimidad al niño, porque podría ocurrirle un accidente de esos que no quisiera recordar.

—Jajajajajajajajajajaja… —no podía contener la risa. Su hijo la había vengado.

— ¡No me parece gracioso! —y desapareció.

— ¡Lávate bien la cara! —agregó con burla.

— ¡Ya verás, Akane! —su voz cambió a la de una mujer. Se refregaba fuertemente la cara con mucho jabón.

—Ven, ven aquí —la joven había cargado al niño—. Muy bien, pequeñito. Hiciste muy feliz a mamá.

Shun sonreía al mirar a su madre mientras metía su puño dentro de su boca y una gota de baba caía hacia el suelo.

— ¿Te va a salir otro dientecito, no?

Parecía que el niño intentaba contestarle a su madre, balbuceaba y su vocecita sonaba muy tierna a sus oídos.

Él finalmente se apareció en la habitación, aún seguía enojado.

Ella curvo sus labios y le brindó una sonrisa, pero esta vez estaba cargada de ternura y felicidad. Él comprendió que el trago amargo por fin había pasado y la pelea había terminado al fin.

.

—Oye, Ranma —expresó mientras se echaba a su lado después de haber hecho dormir a Shun.

—Sí, dime.

— ¿Crees que debo hacerme crecer el cabello… de nuevo? —anunció con inseguridad.

Ranma lo pensó por un instante recordando cómo la había conocido. Su sonrisa y su cabello oscuro y largo cayéndole por los costados. Y luego cuando lloró al haberlo perdido junto con su pasado amor.

—No me gustan las chicas con cabello largo —dijo finalmente—. Creo que ya te hace falta un corte.

Akane ahogó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ranma…

— ¿Sí? —se giró para mirarla.

Ella rápidamente lo abrazó y continuó con la tarea que Shampoo había interrumpido. Pero esta vez se aseguraría de terminarla.

.

* * *

_Continuará…_

_._

* * *

**.**

**Notas:** Hola a todos. Bueno, finalmente pude actualizar esta historia que me tenía algo estresada, pero ¡me vino un ataque de inspiración! Dije que haría una tercera parte del capítulo anterior, pero pensé que el tema iba más hacia el amor romántico, así que lo hice como un capítulo aparte. Debo decir también que le quedan pocos capítulos a esta historia. Me esforcé mucho en crearla para ustedes, investigué ciertas cositas e intenté que sea lo más fiel posible a las personalidades de los personajes. Realmente espero que sea de su agrado.

El otro capítulo de mi UA ya está en proceso también, lo estaré subiendo pronto.

Les agradezco sus reviews a todos, también a la gente que pone alertas y favoritos. Y a todos los lectores que se pasan y no comentan, pero que aún así están presentes.

Un beso grande.

Sophy.


	11. Capítulo VII: Amor Real

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_._

_"La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco"._

**_Platón._**

******_._**

* * *

.

**Capítulo VII**

**.**

**Amor Real**

**.**

_Por Monikawaii_

**..**

El amor que dura más tiempo no es aquel que inició en la cama de forma pasional, es aquel que nació a través de una amistad, que se reforzó con el tiempo, que está lleno de confianza y cariño, aceptando al otro como es. Por lo tanto es el tipo de amor que dura para siempre.

.

Era un día invernal, la nieve caía fuera de su pequeño departamento en el cual había vivido durante casi quince años. Sus hijos acababan de irse a dormir, era muy tarde y Akane buscaba ciertos documentos que le había pedido su esposo para el dojo. Sacó la pila de papeles, hubo uno que especialmente le llamó la atención.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud sorprendiéndose poco a poco por lo que estaba observando.

Era el acta de su segundo matrimonio, todo estaba escrito correctamente, pero al voltear la hoja, en letras muy pequeñas había algo más.

_«Certificado no válido»_

—E-es… falso —murmuró. Pero velozmente se levantó y llamó desesperada a Ranma. Ambos decidieron llamar al dojo Tendo. Kasumi contestó con preocupación, pero la mujer de cabellos cortos no quiso darle una explicación a ella y pidió hablar con su padre. Aunque fuera muy tarde. Necesitaba aclarar esto ahora sino no iba a poder dormir tranquila. Él también se encontraba ansioso e inquieto.

Sus pensamientos los abrumaban. Habían vivido tanto tiempo divorciados, y nunca habían vuelto a casarse. La espera se hizo eterna.

Sus corazones se quedaron tranquilos cuando Soun le explicó que él y Genma lo habían planeado así, habían comprado ese certificado en una tienda de artículos robados. Y que lo mismo habían hecho con su acta de divorcio. Todo para evitar su separación.

Akane se maldecía internamente, y recordaba que en realidad nunca había ido personalmente a la prefectura a adquirir el acta de divorcio. Y Ranma tampoco.

Su padre se deshacía en disculpas, había olvidado decírselos.

Y se dieron cuenta que sólo se habían casado una vez, todo lo ocurrido posteriormente a su separación era mentira, nunca se habían divorciado. Al menos le quedó el consuelo de haber hecho una hermosa ceremonia la segunda vez.

Pero pronto la alegría los embargó, sus rostros cambiaron a una expresión de tranquilidad y luego de felicidad. Porque nunca habían llegado a separarse formalmente.

Se echaron en su cama matrimonial, ella se giró de cara a él. Lo observó atentamente, estaba de perfil. Ahora era un hombre maduro, tenía cuarenta años. Sus hombros se habían anchado, conservaba sus músculos por el ejercicio que había realizado durante toda su vida. Su rostro tenía las facciones más duras por la edad, y mantenía su cabello largo amarrado a una trenza, seguía siendo muy guapo. Un recuerdo feliz llegó a su mente.

—Ranma…

— ¿Sí? —volteó su cabeza para mirarla.

— ¿Qué sería de ese pequeño animal? —preguntó sonriendo ante las memorias que le llegaban en ese instante.

— ¿Cuál animal? —él se vio confundido.

—No me digas que lo olvidaste, a ese loro, por culpa de él fue que…

Ranma mostró un ligero sonrojo, no pensó que esas situaciones podían ocurrirle a su edad, ya era mayor, tenía un hijo en la secundaria y una niña en la primaria.

—Sí, ya lo recordé —giró su rostro al otro lado para que su esposa no pueda ver su lamentable estado.

Aún a pesar del tiempo no podía olvidar aquellos sentimientos que había tenido ese día, al escuchar esas dos palabras que lo estremecieron y tanto había esperado…

.

* * *

.

— ¡Vuelve aquí! —gritaba Ranma mientras perseguía al pequeño animalejo verde que corría torpemente con sus patas, ya que sus alas habían sido cortadas no podía volar, aún así, era muy veloz.

—Jojojo —repetía con su voz gruesa y ronca. Se escabullía entre sus manos, se escondía, pero igual gritaba _«Te amo»._

Konatsu había encontrado a ese loro en la calle, estaba algo desplumado, parecía que había peleado con un animal más grande. Lo llevó al restaurante de Ukyo y ambos lo cuidaron hasta que se puso bien. Lastimosamente tuvieron que salir de viaje hacia la montaña, pues en invierno las ventas crecían un montón. Se lo llevaron a la familia Tendo para que lo cuidase durante una semana. Y ahí fue donde comenzó su martirio.

.

Ranma se encontraba en su habitación, estaba echado boca abajo encima de su futón leyendo un manga que acababa de comprar. Las imágenes comenzaron a recordarle los hechos vividos hace un año en Jusenkyo.

_Un muchacho sostenía a una jovencita, la abrazaba fervientemente y lloraba mientras gritaba dos palabras que lo hicieron estremecer._

En ese manga la chica había muerto.

Recordó ese momento de pronto, las imágenes se hicieron vivas y lo que veía ya no era a ese personaje del manga, era él sosteniendo a Akane, volvió a rememorar la angustia que había sentido ese instante. No recordaba si en verdad había gritado esas palabras o las había pensado, pero de alguna forma Akane lo había oído.

—Te amo… —susurró. Se tomó los cabellos con ambas manos mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente—. ¡No, no puede ser! ¡No lo dije! ¿o sí? ¿En verdad dije _«Te amo»_? —sorprendentemente en ese momento su boca podía articular esas palabras. Si Akane estuviera allí no creía poder hacerlo.

Se preguntó si en verdad la amaba, ese día sus sentimientos afloraron repentinamente. No tenía idea que podía sentirse así. Sabía para sí que se sentía atraído hacia ella, incluso que le gustaba mucho. Pero no que tenía un sentimiento tan profundo.

Finalmente suspiró.

—Te amo —volvió a susurrar, levantó su cabeza mientras miraba el foco encendido—. De todas maneras… tendré que enfrentarla algún día.

Volvió su vista hacia el futón, pero lo que divisó ya no fue el manga, sino al loro que lo miraba atentamente. Lo demás sucedió en cámara lenta.

El pico del animal se había abierto, su lengua negra empezó a moverse y a articular, su voz ronca y gruesa habló.

—_«Te amo»_ —luego dio un grito y salió de la habitación.

Ranma se había quedado quieto, no podía moverse de la impresión. Cuando se dio cuenta el loro había salido de la habitación, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y lo siguió a toda velocidad. Se dirigía a la habitación de Akane.

— ¡Noooo! ¡Espera! —sus manos se acercaron a sus plumas y finalmente lo atrapó.

El perico seguía gritando esas vergonzosas palabras.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! —exclamaba con desesperación también.

Todos salieron de sus habitaciones, observaban cómo Ranma había cogido al loro del pescuezo y lo zarandeaba. Akane se enfureció al ver la escena.

— ¡Qué le haces a ese pobre animal! —le dio un golpe, mandándolo hacia las nubes.

El pequeño pajarraco tenía sus ojos en espiral.

—Ven, pequeñito, te curaré. Ese odioso de Ranma… —la muchacha estaba pensando seriamente denunciarlo a la Sociedad Protectora de Animales, pues hacía lo mismo con P-chan.

El animalillo verde comenzó a despertar del letargo.

—T-t… te-te… —empezó a decir. Akane lo escuchaba atentamente.

— ¿Qué cosa? —acercó su oído al pico del animal.

—T-t… te a-a…

Se escucharon varios pasos y luego el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Ranma en su forma femenina venía en dirección a ella como si de un rayo se tratase.

Akane cayó por la impresión, se fijó que el loro ya no se encontraba allí, su prometido se lo había llevado.

Salió detrás pero no pudo divisarlos. La pequeña muchacha se había subido al tejado y tenía en sus manos al perico que gritaba fuertemente, intentó cerrarle el pico pero el animal lo mordió intensamente.

Un grito de dolor salió de su boca y el loro saltó hacia las tejas huyendo torpemente.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Vuelve aquí!

—"Te amo" "ahhh" "Te amo" —movía su cabeza de un lado para el otro, hasta parecía que se estaba riendo—. "Teeee… aaaa…mmm… oooo…" "agua" "cuatro yens" "Samir" "¡Nooooo!" —llegó a la parte del tejado que quedaba encima de la habitación de Akane, pero antes fue atrapado por la pequeña pelirroja que lo había acorralado.

Rió con malicia.

— ¿Creíste que te ibas a librar de mí tan fácilmente? —empezó a acercarse lentamente mientras el animal verde lo miraba con miedo, no había lugar dónde huir puesto que lo había acorralado dejándolo al borde—. No te dejaré decirle eso a Akane.

— ¡Joshi Tesako Mokito! ¡Saturo Tukoko! —comenzó a dar nombres al azar—. ¡Tukuero Taduro! ¡Tutose Muefuete!

Ranma cerró los ojos en señal de irritación.

— ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Esos nombres no existen!

— ¡Tukuro Sakayamaaaa! —miraba hacia abajo pero no se atrevía a dar un paso más.

—Ahora sí, no tienes lugar adonde ir —levantó sus manos y las acercó al loro—. Akane no está aquí para defenderte —su rostro se oscureció.

—A…ka… ne —finalmente lo dijo.

Ese animal era inteligente, aprendía muy rápido y lo peor era que él le había enseñado. Se maldijo a sí mismo.

— ¡Akaneeee! ¡Te amo! —gritó hacia los cielos y luego se lanzó al balcón de la muchacha.

— ¡Nooo! —chilló Ranma de desesperación y fue tras él.

El loro había abierto sus alas cortadas, pero eso le había permitido no dañarse al tocar el piso del balcón, se acercó a la ventana y la golpeó con su pico, mientras gritaba el nombre de Akane. Ella salió con una toalla encima de la cabeza pues acababa de bañarse. Vio a la chica Ranma detrás, así que tomó al perico y rápidamente lo metió a su habitación cerrándole la ventana en la cara. Sus ojos se tornaron en forma de espiral y se desmayó.

El loro se hizo el enfermo y tosía con su voz grave.

—Pobrecito, ya verás, pequeño. Le daré una buena paliza a Ranma por haberte hecho esto.

—A-A… ka… ne —repitió.

A la chica se le abrieron los ojos de emoción.

— ¿Así que ya sabes decir mi nombre? ¿quién te enseñó? ¿eh? —le sonrió.

—Akane… te… a… —una vez más sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la pelirroja quien había roto la ventana de Akane de la desesperación.

Pero fue interrumpida por el golpe de su prometida.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —se agarró la mejilla roja.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué estás maltratando así al pobre animal?! —lo regañaba pero Ranma no la escuchaba. Estaba más preocupado por llevarse al peligroso loro de ahí.

— ¡Me dolió! —exclamó para distraerla.

— ¡Pues qué bueno! ¡Ahora vete de mi habitación!

—Akane, escucha… —intentó decir.

—Akaneee, te a… —fue interrumpida por la voz gruesa del loro.

— ¡Nooo! —gritó nuevamente tomando al perico con sus manos—. ¡Lo siento, Akane! —le presionó el cuello con dos de sus dedos haciendo que la chica de cabellos cortos se desmayara, la levantó poniéndola sobre sus hombros y la colocó sobre la cama cubriéndola con una manta que encontró y luego se retiró velozmente. Realmente era un día agotador.

Finalmente después de tanta lucha, logró introducir al pequeño animal verde en una jaula, la tapó y la llevó a su habitación metiéndola en el armario. Se aseguró de que pudiera respirar abriendo una pequeña rendija.

Y se echó en el futón quedando profundamente dormido. Su padre en forma de panda llegó después y abrió el armario para sacar una almohada. Se fijó en la jaula tapada y la sacó de allí colocándola en el suelo.

.

Akane despertó en la madrugada confundida. Estaba tapada con una manta, sin embargo ella no recordaba haberse echado así. Repentinamente recordó que Ranma se había puesto tras ella y le había presionado el cuello. Estaba furiosa, se preguntó dónde habría puesto al lorito. Se dirigió a la habitación donde su prometido y Genma dormían y se encontró a la jaula en el suelo. Entró sigilosamente y la sacó de allí.

Volvió a su habitación y destapó la jaula, el perico había despertado por el movimiento, la miró confundido.

—Aquí estarás bien —sonrió.

—Akane, Akane —repitió gravemente.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Estaba dispuesta a regresar a su cama en ese momento, pero se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras…

—Akane… te amo…

Giró su cuello y miró al loro sorprendida.

— ¿Q-qué d-dijiste? —tartamudeó nerviosamente.

—Te amo, te amo… Akane, Akaneee —y finalmente comprendió.

Su corazón dio un vuelco total. Hace unos momentos estaba enfadada con él, pero ahora ¿cómo podría? Él había estado evitando que el pequeño animal pudiera decírselo. Empatizó con él, pues si hubiera estado en su lugar, habría tratado de evitarlo también.

¿En qué contexto lo había dicho? Se preguntó. Sin embargo esas eran las palabras que tanto quiso oír.

Estaba feliz. Ahora sabía con certeza que él la amaba.

Se acercó nuevamente al animalillo y le susurró otras dos palabras.

.

Ranma abrió los ojos, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba. Miró un pequeño reloj despertador que tenía al lado. Era un día de escuela, finalmente se libraría del animalejo durante unas largas horas. Era su último año y no recordaba haber deseado ir a la escuela jamás. Era la primera vez.

Observó el armario y lo abrió un poco más dejando que entrara algo de luz. No se dio cuenta que la jaula ya no estaba y se dirigió al baño.

Akane se había marchado antes que él a la escuela. Frunció el ceño al pensar que todavía estaría enojada con él.

Pero realmente no iba a dejar que ese loro revelara su más preciado secreto. Además él sería quien se lo diría… algún día. Porque primero tenía que asegurarse de que ella correspondía de la misma manera.

La mañana transcurrió normalmente, solamente había visto a su prometida en clases, pero al parecer lo estaba evitando, cada vez que quería acercarse ella se iba rápidamente dándole excusas falsas como que tenía que ir al baño o a la biblioteca.

Ya era de tarde y no quiso regresar con él, diciendo que se iría con sus amigas a comer por ahí.

Se enfureció. Lo que había hecho no era para provocarle un enojo de tal magnitud. Hizo una mueca y volvió a casa saltando por los tejados. Cuando llegó a casa pensó que sería mejor entrenar. Se puso su gi de entrenamiento y se fue al dojo. Estaba de pie cuando escuchó el sonido de unas patas. Miró fijamente la puerta abierta y lo vio ingresar.

De nuevo había vuelto su tormento, de tanto pensar en Akane se había olvidado del loro.

— ¡Temiro Losoho! —habló.

El muchacho de la trenza entró en desesperación.

— ¡Temoho Laheta! ¡Akane, te amo! —repitió. Aún cuando el muchacho de la trenza dio un paso adelante, el animal no intentaba huir.

— ¡No! —se acercó rápidamente cuando…

— ¡Yo también! —dijo definitivamente con su voz grave.

Ranma se quedó parado como una estatua sorprendido. Y ahí es cuando divisó que Akane entraba al dojo, aún con su uniforme de la escuela. Su rostro denotaba tranquilidad y ternura.

Se vieron a los ojos y pronto se sonrojaron furiosamente, esquivando rápidamente la mirada del otro.

Ella finalmente adquirió valor y dio unos pasos pequeños acortando la distancia que los separaba. Lo observó una vez más, estaba sumamente nervioso.

—Yo también… Tekuro Lakarie —volvió a decir el loro, le había tomado cariño a esos nombres extraños que su anterior dueño extranjero le había enseñado, pero así se dirigía a Ranma—. Te amo… Akane… yo también… —seguía repitiendo.

Ambos agacharon sus cabezas por timidez. Pero la distancia entre ellos era muy poca.

—Yo… —finalmente su cerebro mandó la señal para que se decidiera a hablar. Pero eso fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Ranma… —puso sus manos en las mejillas acaloradas de su prometido como la primera vez que se besaron y se acercó un poco. Él intentó separarse más por la vergüenza que lo embargaba.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Era tan repentino, sin embargo estaba muy feliz porque ahora se sentía correspondido. No pudo pensar más porque tuvo otra sensación que lo superó. Los labios suaves de ella pegados a los suyos.

No se resistió más y cerró los ojos. Tuvo otra sensación más poderosa. Ella había abierto su boca invitándolo a intensificar el beso. No tuvo más reparos y lo hizo de la misma manera. Percibió su aliento y su sabor. Descubrió todas las sensaciones que podía obtener de un beso profundo y lleno de amor. Sus brazos la asieron detrás de su pequeña cintura acercándola más a él. Akane levantó sus brazos y rodeó su cuello grueso y varonil. Ninguno quería separarse, ni siquiera la falta de aliento fue impedimento, ambos deseaban que durara mucho tiempo más.

Y así fue su primer beso apasionado.

El loro se tapó los ojos con su pequeña ala.

Se separaron dolorosamente. Se miraron con timidez, había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se acercó un poco al oído de él.

—Te amo… —dijo susurrando y se refugió en su abrazo.

Y no se dieron cuenta que el animal verde había abandonado el dojo para repetir esas palabras dentro de la casa, en frente de toda la familia.

.

* * *

.

Akane rió fuertemente. Su esposo la veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Y finalmente todos se enteraron y nos casaron rápidamente. Sólo firmamos los papeles.

Él sólo asintió curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y desde que el loro volvió donde Ukyo, ella no volvió a molestarte más.

El hombre de la trenza miró hacia el techo.

—Sí, no me había dado cuenta lo de U-chan.

Se callaron un momento, sus pensamientos viajaban a esos instantes.

—Hoy nuestros padres me hicieron muy feliz —Akane finalmente habló, se echó boca arriba, una lágrima caía al lado de su sien—. Y yo que pensé que…

—Esos viejos, siempre haciendo sus travesuras. Pero esta fue la mejor.

—Ranma… lo lamento, si hubiera estado en mis cabales, yo nunca te hubiera pedido el… —se arrepentía de haberse alguna vez separado de él. Siempre lo pensaba, se culpaba y sentía una profunda tristeza.

—Descuida, fue mi culpa también.

Hubo un corto silencio. Ranma escuchó en la oscuridad un pequeño gemido de su esposa.

—Akane… n-no llores —jamás le había gustado verla llorar, cada vez que lo hacía, su corazón se arrugaba y no podía soportarlo—. Ya no existe el «hubiera» —mencionó con tranquilidad acercándose un poco a ella, reduciendo esa corta distancia.

Ella asintió.

—No lo recuerdes ya. Todo pasó, ahora estamos… juntos —la había abrazado.

—Sí —susurró muy despacio limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas que le quedaban.

Hubo un silencio más prolongado. Ella había cerrado sus ojos.

—Te… amo —murmuró Ranma con ternura.

Akane lloró una vez más, pero esta vez fue de alegría.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._

.

* * *

**Notas: ** Pude sacar rápidamente este capítulo. Ya lo tenía todo pensadito con ese lorito. Me encantan esos animales. Hace un tiempo, había una lora aurora verde en una tienda cerca a mi casa que gritaba, su voz era grave y ronca y me parecía sumamente graciosa. Entraba para verla y curiosamente siempre que uno preguntaba el costo de algo ella siempre respondía «cuatro soles» fuertemente. (El Nuevo Sol es la moneda de mi país). Me hacía reír mucho, también silbaba como haciéndote un piropo y gritaba otras cosas como «agua» «Fernandoooo» «tengo sed». Era chistosa. Luego la tienda cerró y no la vi más. Pero hace poco mi vecina se compró una igual, y también grita. Lo malo es que les cortan las alitas para evitar que se vuelen, pero aún así ellas se acostumbran y hacen cariños a sus dueños, además uno puede tenerlas caminando por toda la casa y sólo ponerla en su jaula para dormir. Tengo sentimientos reencontrados con eso... Bueno, entonces se me ocurrió poner un animal así para que molestara a Ranma.

¡Ah! Los nombres que el lorito gritaba tienen un significado oculto, jaja.

Yo no creo que ellos se vayan a declarar así nada más, creo que necesitarían un empujoncito. Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido tanto como yo me divertí haciendo este capítulo.

Por cierto, le dedico este capítulo a Mari, mi compatriota por hacerme reír tanto el otro día, me ayudaste mucho a levantar mi alicaído ánimo.

Y una vez más les agradezco a ustedes lectores. Gracias por sus reviews también:

Kikko: averigué que las onomatopeyas difieren de cada país, pero allá en Japón tienden a decir mucho papá, mamá, aunque el significado de madre sea haha y de padre, chichi, otra variante es otou-san y oka-san.

Gabi: me alegra tanto que te haya gustado. Tu inspiración me llegó, espero que puedas seguir comentándome. Saludos.

always mssb: gracias por pasarte a comentar, Shun es como cualquier bebé, son tan tiernos, me encantan :)

Dejen sus comentarios, sus opiniones son importantes para seguir escribiendo.

Un beso.

Sophy.


End file.
